Soul mated best friends at Hogwarts
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Two best friends are sucked into Harry Potter. These two wacky friends are going to take the magical world by storm. Oh no. Poor Harry Potter characters. OCXTwins OCXBill Weasley
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

"Shea, Shea, Shea, Shea, SHEA," I yelled as I sat there bored out of my mind while watching my best friend Shea writing an essay for class.

"What Tiffani?" Shea yelled annoyed at being interrupted.

I shrugged and said, "I'm bored."

"Well I have to do some homework so go find something to do," Shea said with a sigh as she glared at her essay for her English class.

I frowned and then hugged Shea before skipping off to the living room. I dug around in the movie cabinet and smirked when I pulled out the fifth Harry Potter DVD. "Oh goody goody," I said happily when I put the DVD in the player.

"Are you playing Harry Potter?" Shea yelled from the dining room in my house as the opening theme of Harry Potter sounded on the TV.

"Maybe, if you quit writing that essay then you will find out," I called back as I sat on the floor hugging a pillow. I pushed up my glasses and smiled down at tank top and pajama pants. My frog house shoes were keeping my feet warm and cozy.

"You suck," Shea grumbled as she entered the living room in a comfy t-shirt and some sweat pants. Monkey socks were keeping her feet warm.

Shea grabbed a bowl of popcorn I had fixed earlier and she sat down beside me. "Which movie are we watching?" Shea asked as I reached over and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn.

"The fifth one," I said as I hugged the pillow closer to me. The two of us are exhausted from finals. I've finished all of my work and exams for my college classes, but Shea has one more essay to write and she's finished.

"I hate Umbridge," Shea said and I totally agreed. If the two of us were ever faced against Umbridge, well it would not be a nice day for Umbridge.

"Her pinkness freaks me out," I said as I shuttered at the image of all pink. Shea laughed and told me to be quiet as the movie started playing the main part.

"Shut up Tiffani," Shea said and I glared at her and hit her with my pillow. "Hey what was that for?" she said and shook her head at me with a laugh.

I smiled and said, "I felt like it and it was fun." I threw a piece of popcorn at her before hugging her. "I wish we were in Harry Potter. I want to give Severus Snape a hug," I said with a dreamy sigh.

"That man would hate you," Shea said and I laughed and just gave a goofy grin.

"Oh he'd love me, everyone loves me," I said and hugged the pillow.

Shea rolled her eyes and said, "Sure they do."

I gasped and placed a hand over my heart. "You don't love me. Oh this is a terrible day. You've ripped my heart in two," I said dramatically and fell on my back on the floor.

"You're stupid," Shea said and threw popcorn at me. I laughed and ate a few pieces that landed on my tank top.

"Oh don't tell me you wouldn't run down the street naked for a chance to hug and be in the Harry Potter realm," I said and propped up on one elbow while looking at Shea.

"No way, but I do want to be in the Harry Potter realm," Shea said and I laughed.

"Well you know I'd run down the street naked if it got me in the Harry Potter realm," I said with a goofy grin on my face.  
"Yeah I know," Shea said and then she shushed me so we could watch the movie in peace.

My eyes always lit up when I saw the twins. "So pretty," I mumbled and Shea hit me on top of the head. "Ow," I said to her before going back to watching the movie.

I let out a big yawn as the movie neared the end. I frowned when the ending credits did not appear on the screen. "What'd you do Tiffani?" Shea asked me since the remote was beside me.

I shrugged and stood up and walked close to the television. "I don't know," I said as I hit the DVD player. "Work you stupid thing," I said and shook the player a little bit.

"Oh my god," Shea said and gasped and pointed at the television screen, and I looked down at the screen. My eyes widened when I saw a dark green vortex appearing out of the television.

"Run," I yelled and went to move, but the vortex wrapped around my legs. I yelled and screamed for Shea to pull me out as the vortex started pulling me inside the television.

Shea grabbed my arms and I kicked my legs inside the vortex as Shea pulled. "Pull harder," I yelled as my torso was now starting to disappear into the vortex.

"I am," Shea yelled before my head disappeared in the vortex. My eyes closed tightly from the shining light in the vortex. Shea's scream told me that she was now inside the vortex as well. Our hands were still interlocked and we were squeezing each other's hands for dear life.

"What the hell is going on?" Shea yelled freaked out.

"I don't know," I yelled just as freaked out as she is.

"Well I don't like it," Shea yelled and I agreed.

We kept swirling round and round inside the vortex and I was tempted to open my eyes when I felt air on my bare skin and the sound of clothes ripping.

"What's going on Shea?" I asked afraid as to what was happening to my clothes.

"I'm not opening my eyes, the light is blinding," Shea yelled.

"Dang it, make this stop," I yelled frustrated and annoyed at myself for being so freaked out.

Shea and I yelled out in pain when we landed on hard floor. I whined as I felt a carpet rub my butt, which should not happen with my pants being on. I quickly opened my eyes when I heard people gasp, and they did not sound like Shea. I looked up at the people and I thought my eyes were going to roll out of their sockets. I looked down at my body and screamed.

"I'm naked, oh my god, this is not funny," I yelled as I brought my knees up to my chest and hid some very private areas from the people standing before me. I looked over at Shea and she still had her clothes. "Why the hell am I naked and you still fully clothed?" I yelled aggravated.

Shea looked over at me with a large smile on her face after seeing the people in front of us. I would be smiling too if I was not sitting on the floor in my birthday suit. Shea busted out laughing when she saw my current state of nudity. "It seems our wish came true and your price was met. You did say you would be naked for this to come true," Shea pointed out.

"Well crap, can someone please give me some clothes or at least a blanket? Please," I said as I looked at the people before us.

Shea smiled and said, "Hi."

I laughed and gave a small shiver at the cold air around me. I smiled up at Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, the Weasley twins, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley standing in the room before Shea and I. It seems like our wish to be in the Harry Potter realm came true.

**Hi soul mate. This story is going to be our adventure in the Harry Potter world. Lol may the madness ensue. Oh and review something funny lol ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

Mrs. Weasley got out of the surprised state quicker than anyone else and she quickly grabbed a blanket off of a couch and put it around my shoulders. "Oh dear, I don't know how you two got here, but come into the kitchen and I'll get you something nice and warm for your stomachs while Hermione goes and finds something for you to wear," Mrs. Weasley said in her caring motherly voice.

I hugged the blanket tightly to my body as I slowly stood up. I made a makeshift toga of the blanket and smiled at Shea. I winked at her before smirking at her. I looked over at Severus Snape and saw him giving me and Shea a confused glare. I tightened the blanket around me before running over to Severus and pulling him into a hug. I laughed at his confused and surprised yelp.

I pulled away and I heard Shea laughing her head off. "You looked like you needed a good hug," I said before skipping back over to Shea and hooking our arms together. "Off to the kitchen we go, oh and sorry about barging in like this. I blame the weird green vortex," I said as I led Shea the way Mrs. Weasley went.

"What just happened?" I heard Ron Weasley say as the twins busted out laughing.

"I don't know but I think I'm going to like these girls. What about you Fred?" one of the twins said, which obviously was George.

Fred laughed and put an arm over his brother's shoulder. "I think these girls will be very interesting. They've already made Snape speechless. I say we investigate these new arrivals," Fred said as he and George followed Shea and me into the kitchen.

Shea sat down at the table while I looked around the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley smiled at us even though there was confusion in her eyes. "So what are your names dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she poured two cups of tea and made two plates of food.

"I'm Shea and this is," Shea started, but I finished for her, "And I'm Tiffani."

"Nice to meet you both, how did you two dears end up in the living room here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she set the plates and tea on the table. I sat down beside Shea and smelled the tea.

"Yummy chamomile," I said before taking a sip of the tea. "I'm in heaven," I said and stood up from the table and hugged Mrs. Weasley. She seemed shocked before smiling and hugging me back.

"Tiffani, are you going to go around hugging everybody today?" Shea asked with a shake of her head and a laugh.

"Maybe," I said before letting go of Mrs. Weasley and sitting back down to eat the food. Since I was eating the delicious food, Shea started explaining to Mrs. Weasley how the evil green vortex attacked me and Shea and brought us here. Of course she used better and more technical terms, but the former is how I would describe the experience if someone asked me to explain.

The twins entered the kitchen and I reminded myself not to drool. I know I'm a year older than them, but oh my word are they the definition of sexy and fun. Shea grabbed my arm as I stared at them. Alright I do not care if someone thinks I'm a freak, but I love both of the twins. I do mean both of them. I like both of them for their differences. If I could I would definitely date both of them and I would love them equally.

"Down girl," Shea whispered and I growled at her playfully and the twins looked over at me. I winked at Fred and George before taking another sip of my tea.

Hermione entered the kitchen and set some clothes on the table beside me. "Thank you," I said before pulling her into a hug. She seemed surprised and awkwardly patted my shoulder before I let her go. I laughed and said, "Who else wants a hug?"

"We do," the twins chimed and I hid my excitement as I stood up and opened my arms wide. Fred hugged me first and then George hugged me next. While George was hugging me, Fred hugged me from behind. I'm not going to lie; I could stay in this spot forever. I sighed and rested my head back against Fred's shoulder.

"Oh it seems someone likes our hug George," Fred said with a smirk.

"So it seems," George said with a smirk of his own.

I laughed to keep from blushing and said, "Well I love hugs and I must say your hugs are the best I've had so far." The twins smiled and I tried to get out of the middle of them when I felt another cold chill rush around my arms and legs. "Guys let go, I need to go get changed so I won't freeze," I said.

"We can keep you warm," George whispered into my ear.

I looked up into his eyes while thinking, "Don't think dirty thoughts, and don't think dirty thoughts."

As if Shea knew what I was thinking she looked at me and said, "Tiffani, be good."

I sighed and cuddled closer to George and Fred. I mouthed the words too late to Shea and she sighed before cracking up laughing. "Boys let the sweet dear put on some clothes before she catches a chill," Mrs. Weasley said as she shook a wooden spoon at her twin sons.

George and Fred sighed before letting me go. I walked over to the clothes and picked them up. I laughed as a bra and some lacy underwear fell out of the folded clothes. I picked up the lingerie and I felt two stares on me and Shea busted out laughing. I shrugged and said, "Oh these are such cute underwear. Thanks for finding them for me Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley looked a little shocked and Shea just said, "Yes she loves cute and lacy underwear."

"I do, I do," I said as I looked at the rest of the clothing. I felt another stare behind me and I turned around. Sirius Black was standing in the kitchen doorway. I smiled and waved at him. "Hello I'm Tiffani," I said.

He chuckled and reached for my hand. He placed a gentlemanly kiss on my knuckles and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tiffani, I'm Sirius Black."

"Well I don't know what your parents were thinking when they named you Sirius, because I see a very playful and mischievous twinkle in your eyes. It's a good name but I don't think it suits your personality," I said truthfully and with a small laugh at his surprised expression.

"Tiffani, there are some times when you are not supposed to be blunt," Shea said and I looked at her before hugging Sirius.

"Well you're blunt too so don't tell me not to be. Anyways a hug for you and then I need to get dressed," I said and then let go of Sirius and grabbed the clothes. The shirt was a simple black long sleeve t-shirt with a v-neck. The pants were grey sweatpants that had a drawstring around the waist to tie and adjust the size. "Um, where is a bathroom or bedroom I can use to change into?" I asked as I tightened the blanket around me. It had become lose from all of the hugs.

"Hello where is everyone?" a male voice said from the hallway.

"Oh Bill, I forgot you were coming," Mrs. Weasley said before yelling for Bill to come into the kitchen.

Sirius volunteered to show me to a room to change into. Before I left the kitchen, I smirked at Shea and said, "Don't do something I wouldn't do." She blushed and threw a green bean off of her plate at me. "Ha ha you missed," I teased before running out of the line of fire before I had more food thrown at me.

Shea sat at the kitchen table and sighed at how crazy her best friend is. "My crazy soul mate," she thought with a small laugh. She looked over at the twins and could just tell they were plotting something with the smirks on their faces.

"Oh wow I feel so loved with you forgetting me and all. Oh wait, who's this lovely girl?" the flirty and strong voice of Bill Weasley said as he entered the kitchen and spotted Shea. Shea blushed as she stared at the elder Weasley child. "Thank you crazy green vortex," Shea thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

Sirius led me to an empty bedroom upstairs and I thanked him. I closed the door behind me and made sure to lock the bedroom door. I smirked as I thought of how my best friend was doing downstairs with the arrival of Bill Weasley. If Fleur was in the picture then I'm going to have to go all intervention woman and get Shea and Bill together. Fleur can go find some hot French guy or somebody else, but not the twins, to be with.

I sighed as I remembered being held in the twins' arms. "A girl's dream come true," I whispered as I took off the blanket and put it on the bed. I slipped on the underwear and bra. I looked down at my small boobs and laughed. My boobs were tiny compared to my friend's boobs, but I look better with small boobs. She looks better with the boobs she has.

"Wow, ok think about something different," I thought as I slipped on the sweatpants and tied the drawstring tightly so the pants would not slip off. I slipped the shirt over my head and then I fixed my messed up long layered brown hair. I fixed a few fly away hairs and then blew a kiss at my reaction before unlocking the door and opening the door.

Sirius was nowhere in sight and I stepped out of the room. I walked downstairs and smiled as I peeked into the kitchen. Shea and Bill were talking about different things. I did not really care what the conversation consisted of, just as long as my best friend was flirting with the sexy man before her.

"Spying on someone?" a voice questioned and I spun around. I smiled when I saw it was Remus.

"Werewolf yay," I said and hugged Remus. Remus tensed up and I just chuckled.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" he whispered shocked when I let go of him.

I tilted my head and then smiled a big smile and I put my hands behind my back. "Well you look all cuddly and warm like a werewolf. I see a predator look in your eyes, but you can barely tell. Well you look like you've been running through the woods with the little scratches on your cheeks and hands. I just thought you were a werewolf," I said with a smile.

Remus was silent before nodding and then asking, "Does that scare you?"

I laughed and then said, "If that scared me, then I would not have you hugged you silly. Wow you guys make me laugh here." I held my side and then decided to make my presence known to my best friend. She was swimming in Bill's eyes too much and I did not want her to blab something embarrassing so I decided to wake her up a bit from her flirting.

"Soul mate," I yelled as I ran into the kitchen and plopped down in Shea's lap.

"Oof," Shea yelled out surprised when I sat on her.

"I love you best friend," I said as I hugged Shea and rubbed our cheeks together.

Shea sighed and then laughed. "I love you too Tiffani, but why are you doing that?"

"Because I'm a cat, meow," I said and then smirked at the people around me before licking Shea's cheek.

I quickly jumped off her lap when she yelled hey and went to smack me. I laughed and ran over to hide behind Fred. I hissed from beside him and clawed at the air in Shea's direction.

"Crazy soul mate," Shea said as she wiped off her cheek and then blushed when Bill chuckled at her.

"Evil," Shea mouthed to me and I blew her a kiss and mouthed, "I know."

"Why the bloody hell are you two calling each other soul mates?" Ron asked as he sat down at the table and started eating.

"Oh that's easy, because we are soul mated best friends and we call each other soul mates because it is much faster to say soul mate then to say soul mated best friends," I explained as I decided to hug Fred again but this time I was hugging him from behind.

"Oh Tiffani, don't hump him," Shea said and I gawked at her.

"I'm not," I screeched embarrassed as I let go of Fred and went to move away. A bright red blush was on my cheeks and I knew this was Shea's revenge. I glared at her as I moved away from Fred, but I did not get to move far. My hands were caught by Fred and I was pulled back up against his back as he wrapped my arms around his waist and held them there.

"You can hump me if you want," Fred whispered as another body pressed up against my back. I looked around and saw it was George. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let out a quiet squeak of embarrassment.

"Shea, you are so dead later," I whispered to her seriously before the family and people started laughing at my predicament.

"Come now boys, leave the girl alone," Mr. Weasley said with a smile at me. I looked over to glare at Shea again but she was talking with Bill about some good books.

"Oh lord, I'll never get her attention now. Books and Shea are the best thing ever so putting the two of them together is a neverending conversation. Oh well, I love her so I'll let her flirt while talking about something she loves. At least Bill seems really interested. Oh I saw a sparkle in his eyes. Woo hoo go Shea. Now how do I turn this position into my advantage without being a fool? I'm a sweet little virgin who is stuck between two hot guys. Oh the possibilities," I thought as I stood sandwiched between the two twins.

I smirked and decided to let out a loud cat purr. The twins tensed and I chuckled before nipping the back of Fred's neck and rubbing my leg up against George's leg. The two of them relaxed and I quickly slipped out from between them.

I sat in a chair beside Ron and Hermione and smiled at them. Ron was blushing at me and Hermione was giving me a disgusted look. I frowned at her and asked, "What's that look for?"

She blushed at being caught and then glared at me. "That's so tasteless. You're acting like a slut," she said.

My eyes widened and I glared at her. "For your information I'm just teasing. That is not acting like a slut. Anyways, don't you dare think of me as a slut. I'm not shy of what I am and I'll proudly declare this in front of everyone. I'm a virgin that has never been French kissed and I'm proud to say that here and now so don't ever think of me in such disgusting ways," I said seriously and crossed my arms over my chest.

The whole room was silent as everyone looked at me. Mr. Weasley had spit out some of his tea. The twins held surprised looks on their faces. Shea looked like she was ready to bust out laughing, because she's heard me declare my virginity many times before. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin. It's very meaningful to wait for someone you find very special and hold dear to your heart that you want to finally lose your virginity with. Everyone else just looked surprised and Hermione looked sorry.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered to me.

I shrugged and said, "You didn't know, but now that you do know I don't want to see you looking at me like that. I'm a flirt and I know it, so if you see me teasing or flirting just remember that that is my personality." I smiled and then hugged her and decided to ruffle her hair a bit. "It's all good," I said before sitting in my seat like I normally do.

"Well dear that was interesting. Oh, we have some questions to ask you two later so after dinner please meet us in the living room," Mrs. Weasley said with a small blush. I laughed and then looked at Shea.

Shea shrugged and said, "Alright." I gave Mrs. Weasley a salute before fixing myself another cup of wonderful chamomile tea.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

I kept my cup to my lips when I felt two arms descend on my shoulders. "A sweet little virgin huh?" Fred said and I swallowed my tea.

"Got a problem with that?" I asked as I set my cup down on the table.

"No problem at all," George said as I felt someone twirl a strand of my hair around their finger.

I shrugged and took another sip of tea. I almost spit it out though when I felt two warm breaths on my cheeks. I quickly swallowed my tea as I felt two soft lips on each of my cheeks. I set down my cup and a few coughs escaped my throat in surprise. The twins patted and rubbed my back as I stopped choking on the tea.

I wiped at my watery eyes and then poked both of them in the stomach. "Don't surprise me like that," I said as I sounded weird from coughing.

"But surprises are fun," Fred said with a pout and George nodded and pouted as well.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah they're fun, but I don't want to choke to death because of one. Think before you act next time, okay?"

They looked at each other and nodded before leaning down and kissing my cheeks again. I sighed and they laughed and smiled at me. On the inside I was doing the happiest dance anyone has ever done.

"I'm glad the clothes fit well," Hermione said trying to go back to a normal atmosphere between the two of us. Even though I knew pretty much everyone in the house was suspicious about us. I mean we did just fall into the living room unannounced and they do not know us. I do not blame them for being suspicious.

"So when is Harry going to arrive?" Ron asked and Sirius and Remus shushed him. I looked over at Ron and Hermione and frowned when I saw their unhappy faces.

"Oh is he a good friend of yours?" I asked sympathetically. They nodded but looked hesitant to answer. I stood up and hugged them both. "It's alright. I'm sure you'll see your friend again soon. I hate when I'm away from my best friend Shea. So when I see her I always attack her with a hug. You should give Harry a hug when you see him," I said and then walked over to Shea and hugged her.

Shea sighed and hugged me back and then went back to talking with Bill. I pouted and hit her on top of the head before running into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "Ooh bouncy," I exclaimed and I heard laughter from the kitchen at me.

"Oh shut up, I like the couch," I yelled before lying down on the couch. I smiled as it was really comfortable to lie on.

"Girl what are you doing?" Severus asked annoyed as he entered the living room with Shea at his side. I looked around over the top of the couch and saw Bill staring after Shea.

I looked over at Severus and said, "I'm sitting on a lovely couch that is very comfortable. What are you doing? Do you want another hug? You know, it's not good to have such a stony face all day. You should smile more."

"I don't smile," he said and motioned for Shea to sit down.

"Tiffani, how much sugar did you eat today?" Shea asked.

I smiled and cuddled up close to my best fried and said, "Not too much."

Shea laughed and shook her head but then she frowned as the adults entered the room to question us. Bill was Shea main focus and my focus was back on the kitchen wanting to be hugging the twins again. Shea is an awesome cuddle buddy, but she does not want to cuddle now that it is time to be serious. I'll be serious when I'm dead and in a coffin. Other than that time, I'm going to be silly and partying up life and the afterlife.

I frowned whenever Severus and even Sirius gave us a glare. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over to Mrs. Weasley since she was the sweetest in the room at the moment.

"How did you really get here?" Severus asked icily.

Shea went to explain, but I did not like how everyone was glaring at us except for Mrs. Weasley. I was not going to let anyone be harsh with us and especially not with my best friend.

"WE already told you that we were sitting in my living room watching a movie. We made a wish that we would appear here and be in this world. All of a sudden the movie freaked out and stopped working. I hit the machine to make it work and then a big green vortex appeared out of the television. The vortex grabbed me. Shea tried to pull me out, but she got pulled in. My clothes got shredded off me from the force of the vortex and then we appeared here in front of all of you. If you think we are some wizard spies or something like that then you are wrong. We don't have magic. We're just muggles that have been brought here for some reason I guess," I said with an aggravated and truthful look.

"Well if you are muggles then how were you brought here by magic?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we were brought here by it and that's all," I said and then I leaned over to Shea. "He's so grouchy. I think he needs to get laid," I whispered to her. Her eyes widened before she busted out laughing.

"You're horrible Tiffani," she said. I smiled and stuck out my tongue at her.

"You know you love me," I said and she laughed again at me.

"Sure I do," Shea said with a playful roll of her eyes and then she smiled at me when I pouted. I smiled when she hugged me.

A cough broke our happy moment and I looked up at Severus who was still looking at us not believing us.

"What?" I growled out annoyed that the happy moment was broken.

"Show us your arms for any dark marks," he said I sighed and rolled up my sleeves.

"Severus, we already gave them veritaserum so we know they are not lying," Mrs. Weasley said with a frown at Severus.

I glared at Severus and showed him my arms and Shea did the same. When Severus nodded but kept his stony expression I stood up and pointed at him. "You sir need to get laid and maybe then you'll smile," I said and then walked into the kitchen.

I busted out laughing when I heard Severus cough in surprise and some of the other adults started snickering. Sirius was full out laughing when he entered the kitchen and pulled me into a side hug. "That was bloody brilliant," he said and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, I know," I said and then sat down between the twins at the table. I smiled at them and ten glared at the tea, which had had the veritaserum in it. I do not like being tricked or lied to, but I guess it is understandable in this case.

"What did you say?" the twins whispered to me. I smirked and whispered into each of their ears what I had said to Severus.

They were silent before smirking and then hugging me as they cracked up laughing.

"You have a very strange friend," Bill said to Shea as they entered the kitchen. I stopped smiling and looked over at him.

"I know, but she's my best friend and I love her no matter how she is," Shea said defending me and I smiled at her.

"I love you Shea," I said and she smiled and said she loved me back.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

Later that afternoon, Mrs. Weasley led Shea and me upstairs to the bedrooms. Shea and I wanted to stay in the same room, but we would make due however we have to. "If I have to, I'll sleep on the couch Mrs. Weasley," I said as we discovered that only one twin sized bed was free.

"Oh dear, we'll find somewhere," Mrs. Weasley said even though both Shea and I knew with Bill's arrival that there was nowhere else to sleep.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I'll be fine. Shea you take the bed and I'll take that awesome couch," I said before hugging Shea and Mrs. Weasley before running downstairs and jumping on the couch.

Bill was sitting in an armchair and I waved at him from my spot on the couch. "So what do you think of my friend Shea?" I asked with a small smile. I smiled wider when I saw a light color appear on Bill's cheeks.

I shrugged and said, "It's alright if you like her. I just want her to find a guy that will like her for who she is and will treat her right. Some other guys that she has liked have just been too dumb to see that she liked them. I'm glad she didn't end up with them anyways if they were that dumb. I give you permission to flirt with my friend, but if you really like her than don't just flirt. I mean flirt, but flirt with meaning that you want to get to know her and possibly date her."

Bill was bright red before coughing and dispelling his embarrassment. "Um alright, I'll do that," he said and I smiled at him and gave him a thumb up before lying down on the couch.

Bill left the room and I snuggled into the couch. I wanted a blanket, but Mrs. Weasley said she was going hunting for one for me.

"What were you talking about your world and our world?" Remus's voice asked when he entered the room.

My head shot up from the couch and in turn I lost my balance and fell on my butt on the floor. "Ow," I yelled before slowly crawling back onto the couch and rubbing my butt.

I looked over at Remus with a frown and he rose up his hands apologetically and apologized. "My friend and I are not from this world we're from another dimension I guess you could say," I said as I knew that telling Remus if this world was a story in my world then it would not be good.

Remus nodded and then said, "Well I'm sure Dumbledore can figure out some way to get the two of you back home."

"No," I yelled and then slapped a hand over my mouth. I was still and quiet and I sighed when no one rushed down the stairs. "If we go home that just means we have to deal with college again. Evil, evil place," I said as I shuddered and hugged a couch cushion.

"It can't be that bad," Remus started to say and then he went silent when I widened my eyes in terror and slowly nodded my head that it could be that bad.

Remus chuckled at my expression and said, "Well then I don't know what we'll do but you'll have to talk with Dumbledore to figure everything out for you and your friend." I smiled and then jumped up and hugged Remus before jumping back onto the couch.

"Good night Remus," I said as Remus walked upstairs. He smiled a little bit and told me good night before disappearing from my sight. I snuggled back on the couch and closed my eyes, but they snapped open when a cover was thrown wadded up onto my head.

"Hey what was that for?" I said annoyed as I sat up quickly and looked over the back of the couch. My annoyed look turned into a sigh as I looked up at Severus. He was glaring at me and I could have sworn he wanted to growl.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

"What do you think?" he sneered and I sighed. I patted the couch beside me as I sat up more.

He looked hesitant and I hit the couch harder. "Sit your booty down, now," I said and he glared at me but took a seat on the couch. I sat Indian style on the other part of the couch and faced him.

"I guess I'll apologize for what I said earlier, but you really should learn to smile more. Being Mr. Grouchy pants all the time has to get tiring at some point. I really do think you should get laid, however I'm not helping you with that, but I will be your friend if you want me to. I'm really good at making my friends smile and laugh," I said with a smile on my face.

Severus stared at me and I held out my hand to him. "Come on, everybody needs friends and getting more friends is always fun too," I said and waved my hand in the air for a second.

My eyes lit up happily when Severus slowly took my hand. "Fine, but I will not hesitate to turn you into a cat if you annoy me," Severus said and I busted out laughing.

"Fine, but I will not hesitate to bite you if you piss me off while I'm a cat," I said and then laughed again as Severus stood up with a shake of his head. His face went back to its grumpy form, but I could see a small hint of something like happiness in his eyes.

"Night Sev," I yelled as he disappeared upstairs. I laughed when I heard him cough before grumbling out a goodnight and disappearing upstairs.

"Ha ha I bet many people don't address him like that, I feel special," I thought with a laugh before lying down and finally falling asleep. Dreams of all the mayhem I could cause if Shea and I got to visit Hogwarts ran through my mind. The occupants of the castle better be prepared.

The next morning, I grumbled when I felt Shea whispering and shaking for me to wake up. The day she wakes up earlier than me is a rare occasion. "No, go away, I bite you," I mumbled barely coherent through the couch cushion and blanket.

"Whatever, but Mrs. Weasley says go take a shower and then you'll get breakfast," Shea said and then jerked my cover away from me. I yelled at the cold air that rushed around my body and Shea laughed as she walked away with the blanket around her.

"Evil soul mate," I yelled at Shea as I stood up from the couch and tried to hit her with a couch cushion.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and told me to go upstairs and told me where the bathroom was. I being my sleepy self forgot to ask about clothes to wear. I ran upstairs and ran through the twins. They tried to catch me, but I escaped while laughing.

"We'll get you later," George yelled.

"Sure you will," I yelled as I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took a quick shower and then wrapped a towel around my body as I got the excess water out of my hair with another towel. There was not a hairdryer in the bathroom and it bugged me. My hair is going to go all wavy now and fluffy. "Yay, I get to be a poodle," I said sarcastically before noticing the dilemma of not having any clean clothes.

I sighed and wrapped the towel around my body tighter before opening the bathroom door and peeking into the hallway. "Coast is clear, now a mission find clothes is initiated," I whispered as I snuck to a bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

I smirked when I saw I was in the bedroom the twins were using. I hurried over to a dresser and gave an evil laugh when I found the underwear drawer. I pulled out a pair of red boxers with gold smiley faces. I quickly put on the boxers and then opened the closet. I grabbed a black sweater that was long and a little big on me. I laughed as the sleeves went over my hands. I rolled up the sleeves and then slipped on a pair of baggy pants. Well they were baggy on me.

I left the room and put the towel in the laundry basket and then headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and I saw that Ginny and Harry were also at the table. I did not see Ginny yesterday, but that's fine with me. I smiled and hugged Sirius. He jumped in surprise and then laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Your couch is awesome," I told him with a big smile before letting him go and sitting down beside Shea at the table. Bill was on her other side and a blush was on my best friend's cheeks.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Fred asked out loud as he was sitting across me at the table. I looked down at the clothes and smirked.

"Maybe, got a problem with it?" I asked with a smirk.

"No problem, you look good in my pants," Fred said.

I laughed and then said, "Well whose boxers am I wearing?"

"You're wearing their boxers?" Ron yelled in shock. Harry looked over at me and I laughed.

"Yes I am, but that's because there were no other clothes for me, so I found some. I'm sure the twins aren't mad. Oh by the way nice to meet you dude with the glasses. I'm Tiffani," I said to Ron and then to Harry.

"Um hello I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said with a small smile.

"Cool, well then who has red boxers with gold smiley faces?" I asked looking at the twins.

George turned red and I laughed. "I'm in George's underwear," I said and he blushed more. I laughed and then felt someone hit me. "Ow," I said and looked over at Shea.

"What'd I do?" I asked as Mrs. Weasley started setting the table with plates of breakfast.

"You're not supposed to wear guy's underwear and their clothes," Shea said with a firm nod.

I tore off a piece of my toast and threw it at her. "I can if I want to. I'm not going to walk around this house naked, again," I said before noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Sev?" I asked with a frown as I looked around the room for my newest friend.

"Who's Sev?" Hermione asked me and I smiled.

"It's Severus," I said and then I frowned when Mr. Weasley told me that Severus was not here. However my eyes widened when he told me and Shea that Dumbledore wanted us to meet him at Hogwarts and see him today.

"Sweet," I said and hugged Shea before smiling at the twins.

"I get to drive you two crazy if I get to go to Hogwarts," I said with an evil glint in my eyes with a sweet smile. The twins laughed and then leaned over the table close to my face.

"You think you can beat us?" Fred whispered and I nodded.

"We'll see about that," George whispered and then I gasped when they both kissed my cheeks again. Shea laughed and then I glared at her as my cheeks turned red.

"Don't laugh at me. I know about whom you like soul mate. I might decide to tease you about it right in front of him too if you don't quit laughing," I said with a pleasant smile as I looked between Shea and Bill. Both of them blushed and I was satisfied when Shea quit laughing.

"Yay we get to see Dumblybear today," I said with a goofy smile as I spread jelly on my toast.

"Dumblybear," the twins mimicked me before busting out laughing while everyone else started coughing or spit out their milk.

"Did you just call Dumbledore Dumblybear?" Hermione asked and I happily nodded. "Well don't," Hermione almost yelled.

I frowned and threw a piece of my toast at her. I made sure it did not have jelly on it though, because jelly is hard to get out of clothes. "I can call him Dumblybear if I want to," I growled and then took a sip of my milk. "I'll even ask him if I can when I meet him," I said and then finished my breakfast. I hugged Mrs. Weasley and thanked her for the meal before cleaning my glasses on a towel I found. They were dirty from sleeping on the couch.

I gave my best friend a kiss on the cheek and she just laughed and shook her head at me. "Tiffani, go sit down and chill a little bit. Did you eat any sugar earlier today?" Shea asked and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No, I did not," I said and then ran into the living room. Sitting is definitely not on the schedule for a lot of today. I smiled as I heard Bill and Shea talking. "They definitely need to be together. I should set up a romantic evening for them with pasta and candle light under the stars on a nice table. Oh wait, the death eaters might ruin it. I need to have a talk with them sometime. Smack some sense into their skulls," I thought as I stretched my arms above my head and then stretched my chin down to my knees. I love stretching when I'm bored. It wakes me up and prepares me for the day more.

"What are you doing?" Severus's voice asked as I was doing a split on the floor. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yay Sev is here. I was doing a split," I said as I got up and hugged Severus.

"Don't call me Sev where everyone can hear," Severus said as he lightly patted my back.

I just gave a smile and said, "Alright I won't." I accidentally did earlier, oh well.

"Shea and I get to see Dumblybear today," I said excitedly. "Are you taking us to Hogwarts?" I asked as I jumped onto the couch.

"Yes I am, and did you just call Dumbledore Dumblybear?" Severus said and I happily nodded.

"I like the nickname for him," I said and then laughed at Severus's expression.

"Well I'm sure no one else has called him that," Severus said as he sat in an armchair across from me.

Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the kitchen. They gave Severus a small glare and I threw a couch cushion at them. "Don't glare at my friend," I said and they just gave me shocked expressions. I ran over and hugged Severus and sat in his lap. I tend to sit on my friends a lot.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled before the three of them went upstairs. The twins came out of the kitchen next and they gave me a shocked expression when they saw me in Severus's lap. I could Severus was also shocked that I had sat in his lap out of nowhere.

I jumped out of Severus's lap and hugged the twins. "My friends, will you miss me while I'm at Hogwarts for today?" I asked them with a smile. I decided to surprise them this time. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course we'll miss you," they said with cheesy smiles on their faces and a slight blush. I smiled and then laughed as they picked me up one after the other and twirled me around.

"Faster," I yelled while Fred was spinning with me in his arms. He laughed and we fell on the couch with swirling eyes from spinning too fast. George was laughing his butt off on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

"Come Tiff, let's go to Hogwarts," Shea said happily as she walked into the room.

"Yay we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts," I started singing a remake of the wizard of oz song. Shea laughed and joined me until Bill motioned for her to come over to him. I walked over to Severus and spied on Shea. Severus just shook his head at me and I lightly smacked his arm and shushed him.

"Here is my address if you want to owl me sometime, just don't include anything about where you are at and stuff. I don't want you getting harmed by the death eaters Shea. Have fun with your friend and be careful," Bill whispered caringly to Shea as he handed her a slip of paper with an address. I smiled at her blushing face and then glared at Bill.

"I have a name you know, it's Tiffani," I yelled at Bill. Bill jumped and Shea glared at me.

"Tiffani, you're not supposed to eavesdrop," Shea yelled embarrassed.

I tilted my head and then hugged Severus. "You know my mom told me not to do that, but I've just never listened," I said and then let go of Severus. Shea sighed and then I squealed when Bill gave Shea hug. Shea was bright red but she shyly hugged back. I decided to embarrass her further and yelled, "Oh baby, take it off."

Shea glared at me and I smiled widely when I heard Severus let out a little laugh before covering it with a cough. "Alright well you three better be off before you are late for your meeting," Mr. Weasley said. Severus grabbed my arm and he grabbed Shea's arm with his other hand. Shea was glaring at me.

"I love you soul mate," I said and she just stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled and started humming the wizard of oz remake I made earlier.

"See you later Tiffani," the twins yelled before we apparated from the room.

I grabbed onto Severus's arm tightly as we apparated. I stumbled a bit when we appeared outside of Hogwarts's gates. Severus kept me from falling flat on my face and I thanked him before whistling at the size of the castle. Shea looked over at me and we started hugging and jumping up and down happily.

"Come on," Severus said as he walked through the gates. I smiled and ran past him up to the doors. Shea walked with Severus and I tried to open the huge castle doors.

"They're too heavy," I yelled while pulling on the heavy doors.

Severus pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. Next thing I know, I'm tumbling on the ground backwards from the force of my pull as the doors started opening from Severus's power.

I landed by Severus's feet and he helped me up. "You could have warned me," I mumbled to him before brushing myself off. He just chuckled and Shea gasped. I smiled and hugged Severus.

"He laughed," Shea whispered and I smacked her shoulder. Severus did not hear her.

"Everyone can laugh," I whispered and she just nodded and smiled at me. I laughed and hooked our arms together as we were led to Dumblybear's office. We were like two kids in a candy shop for the very first time. "I'm in heaven," I whispered and Shea nodded.

"You should have promised to come here naked earlier if it got us here," Shea said and I laughed and pushed her shoulder a bit as we stood in front of a large statue. Severus said a password and the statue started moving out of the way to reveal a staircase while Shea and I were pushing each other.

"Girls," Severus said catching out attention.

"Yes Sev," I said as I saluted him and looked at him. I saw a crack of a smile appear again and I smiled back at him.

"Go on up and knock at the door. I'll wait on the stairs for you," Severus said as he led Shea and me up the stairs.

I was about to do a silly knock on the office door, but Severus grabbed my hand and stopped me. Shea gave a normal knock on the door and I sighed. "You're starting to guess my moves," I said up to Severus with a goofy frown.

Severus nodded and then gave me a push into the office when Shea opened the door. I gave Severus a small glare before jumping onto Shea's back. I waved happily at Dumbledore.

"Hi Dumblybear, can I call you Dumblybear?" I said to Dumbledore as Shea made me get off her back.

Dumbledore was silent before letting out a laugh and nodding his head. "Sure, now girls please take a seat," he said.

"Are you on crack?" Shea whispered to me.

I shook my head no and said, "No, but if I was I would give you some."

Shea laughed and said, "Good." We both laughed and smiled at Dumblybear as we sat in two seats in front of his desk.

"Lemon drop," Dumblybear said as he offered us some candy.

"No thanks," I said as I imagined the bad taste of lemons. I do not like lemon candy at all. I always throw away the evil lemon jelly beans.

"Thanks," Shea said as she took a few lemon drops.

"So could you tell me exactly how you girls got here?" Dumblybear said and I sighed and leaned over one side of the chair.

"Soul mate you tell him. I'm too tired of this question," I said and stared at the cool phoenix in the room. The phoenix followed my movements of my head and hands and I smiled. "My birthday is coming up soon. Yay I'll be nineteen. I should ask Severus to get me a phoenix, they are so beautiful. Or maybe I'll just ask him to get me a puppy that I can call Mr. J after the awesome Joker," I thought as I decided to sit back up in the seat properly.

"Would you two girls like to come to Hogwarts and see what wizard school is like? I know you say you are muggles, but I sense something about you two. I don't know what it is, but we can figure it out easier if you come to Hogwarts. If you want, I can have you help teachers here in Hogwarts. That way you won't be taking classes, you'll be helping the teachers," Dumblybear suggested.

I shot up and hugged him. "Thank you, that'd be awesome. I want to help Severus," I said happily and then started doing my happy dance.

Shea laughed at me with a shake of her head before standing up and saying, "That would be sweet. Thanks. I'd like to help in the library mostly or anywhere else except with Severus. I'll let Tiffani and her new friend makes chaotic potions without me being there to be in the danger zone."

I laughed and let out an evil laugh before giving Dumblybear an innocent smile. "I'll be a good girl, I promise," I said with a puppy dog face.

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Alright, I'll get everything settled with the professors. You two will be sorted into a house, but you will share a room that is not in one of the houses. You will not be a student though. You two will just be teacher assistants. See you girls tomorrow at the ceremony."

"Thanks, bye," Shea and I said at the same time and ran out of the office. I smiled and jumped onto Severus's back, since he was not facing us.

He yelled out in shock and I laughed. "Guess what?" I said as he started making a slow descent down the stairs with Shea in front of the group.

"What?" he asked with a sigh as I could tell he had not been expecting to have to give me a piggyback ride.

"Shea and I are going to be living here at Hogwarts for the school year and we get to help the teachers. I'm going to be your assistant in your potions class," I said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani and Shea.

Story start

"You are going to have to follow my every direction in class," Severus said. I patted his shoulder and jumped off his back when we were off the stairs.

"I know that Sev. Trust me, I do not want to turn into some purple flying frog that sings opera in one of your classes one day," I said and he just gave me a confused look. Shea sighed and pulled me away and told him that I spout out stuff like that all the time, which I do.

"Wait a second, if we are going to be living here then we need clothes," Shea said and I looked down at my own attire.

"I second that motion, let's go shopping Severus," I said to Shea and then smiled at Severus. Severus groaned and I laughed and grabbed his arm. Shea laughed and grabbed his other arm. We dragged him out of the school and out of the gate. He sighed before apparating to London.

"Wait we don't have any money," I said dumbly with a sad look.

Severus sighed again and said, "I'll buy what you need, but you'll have to pay me back somehow."

"Thank you so much Sev," I said and hugged Severus. "Alright, first shop is going to be Victoria's secret," I said and Shea blushed.

"No Tiffani," she said and I just looked at her.

"We need some stuff from there. You know we do," I said before grabbing Severus's hand and then grabbing Shea's hand. "Let's go you two," I said and we headed over to the nearest Victoria Secrets.

Shea sighed and went off to her favorite section and I went over to the lacy underwear and bras. Severus followed me and I just laughed at his slightly blushing face. "Come on Sev, it's a store like any other," I said as I looked for my size of underwear.

Sev held up some lacy thongs and mumbled about them being slingshots for children instead of underwear. He turned to me and asked, "I just want to know one thing. Who is Victoria and why is everything she wears on display for everyone to see? Not much of a secret if you ask me."

I looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before laughing. I saw him frown as he placed down the underwear and I hugged him while laughing. "It's ok Sev. It's ok. Victoria is just part of the name of the store and it's not really a secret. It's just a sexy name for the store, that's all," I said while letting go of Severus and patting his chest.

"Weird muggle store," Sev muttered before I walked away from him and grabbed some bras, a set of warm pajamas and cool pajamas, some underwear, and some sexy pieces that shall not be described. I met Shea and Sev up at the register and Sev paid.

He seemed very relieved when we left the store. Shea took us to the next shop, which had a lot of different clothes. Shea and I grabbed a ton of stuff that we would need. Sev paid and then we headed to Diagon Alley. All of bags were shrunken so we could put them in our pockets.

Shea and I were amazed by a ton of the stuff we saw at Diagon Alley. I was in the pet store when Sev and Shea found me. "Tiffani, come on let's go I'm hungry," Shea said and I heard her stomach growl. My stomach growled too, but I was very entranced by the snake I was looking at. It was gold with black diamonds on its back and head.

"It's beautiful," I said as I smiled at the snake.

"Thank you," the snake said and I gasped and jumped back.

"Oh my god, did I just speak to a snake?" I squeaked out.

I looked over at Shea and Sev in shock and they nodded. "You speak Parseltongue," Sev said and I looked back at the snake and smiled.

"I wish I could have you as a pet for my birthday," I said to the snake. The snake slithered close to the glass.

"You do seem interesting, snake mistress," the snake said.

"Shea, will you get me this snake for my birthday?" I asked my best friend with a pleading look.

Shea looked at me like I was stupid. "I don't have any money," she said.

"Oh right, dang, well I'm sure I'll get a snake one of these days for a gift. Alright Sev, we should go back and get some food. I keep hearing your stomach growl. I fear you're going to eat me," I said and laughed at Severus's expression.

Sev just gave a small chuckle before grabbing Shea and I again. I waved goodbye to the gold snake.

My eyes widened when we arrived at Grimmauld Place and the wonderful smell of food came to my senses. "Mrs. Weasley you make me happy," I yelled as I ran into the kitchen with a hungry look on my face. I smiled when I saw the food on the table. Three seats were empty and I quickly took a seat. However I blushed when a very loud noise erupted from underneath me.

I quickly stood up and removed the cushion from my seat. I laughed when I saw a whoopee cushion in the chair. I looked over at the twins and said, "Is that the best you got?"

They smirked at my challenge and I winked at them. "I know you guys can do much better than that. However if you cut my hair than I'm kicking your butt and I have full right to torture you," I said with a nod.

Shea was happily flirting with Bill and he was very happily flirting back. I could tell that he was holding back a bit and I was going to have a talk with him about that later.

The twins just smirked at me again before going silent and eating. I was a little disappointed that they went quiet, but I'm sure their minds are formulating some way to truly get me. "Oh let them think all they want. They can bring it. I'm not afraid of anything," I thought and smirked.

I smiled at I went to eating the delicious meal that Mrs. Weasley made. I finished quickly, but I stayed at the table. When Bill finished eating, I stood up and dragged him out of his chair and out of the room. He's taller than me and bigger, but I got him out that room.

"We need to talk," I said as I dragged him upstairs and into a bedroom. I shoved him onto the bed and then locked the bedroom door and stood in front of the door with my arms crossed.

"About what?" Bill asked confused.

"About you and Shea," I said and I leaned against the door. "I'm happy you two are flirting more and all of that, but I see resistance in your eyes. Why are you holding yourself back from her?" I asked.

"Our age is too far apart," Bill said sadly. I sighed and hit him on top of his head, not too hard, but hard enough to get him out of his melodrama mood.

"That doesn't matter to her. If it mattered then she would not have even flirted with you. I know my best friend and I know that she likes you. She likes you more than any other guy I've ever seen her flirt with. Quit being a big dummy and open up to Shea more. She won't reject you because you're older, so let her get to know you, all of you Bill," I said seriously with a smile on my face.

Bill sighed and then smiled at me as he stood up. He pulled me into a hug and my eyes widened. "Rape," I yelled playfully and got out of his arms. He looked at me shocked and I just laughed. "Just kidding," I said and then hugged him before I stepped away from him.

Loud banging sounded on the door and I heard the twins yelling at the door. My eyes were wide in surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

"Bill if you've hurt her, you're dead mate," Fred yelled while banging on the door.

"Tiffani, hang on," George yelled.

I smiled and then made Bill get out of the line of fire. I unlocked the door and opened it when I heard the twins running towards the door. I laughed as they ran into the room in surprise and crashed on the bed.

"Oh my lovely heroes, you've both got sexy butts," I said as Bill slipped out of the room and I stared at the butts of the twins, which were sticking up in the air on the bed.

The twins quickly scrambled off the bed and looked me over. "You're not hurt," they said together.

I shook my head no and said, "I was just playing, and nothing happened so don't worry."

The twins sighed and I smiled at them and tried to slip out of the room. "Not so fast," Fred yelled and grabbed my arm. George grabbed the other one and they lifted me off the ground. I laughed while kicking my legs and trying to get free.

"Guys put me down," I yelled.

"Ok, they said and threw me onto the bed. I let out a yell of surprise; however, my yell quickly diminished when two hands assaulted my stomach.

I busted out laughing as the twins tickled my stomach and sides. "Guys stop," I said as I squirmed in their grasp.

"Fred, George, please stop," I said when the twins just smirked and kept tickling me. Tears were coming to my eyes as it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Please," I cried out as I felt my lungs and sides burning.

Fred and George paused in their actions and then they smiled down at me. My breath was ragged and short as I lied on the bed looking up at the twins. "You know George, she's a little cute when she's quiet," Fred said.

"You're right Fred," George said as he caressed my cheek. I stopped breathing and looked up at the twins with a small glare and a large blush on my cheeks. I have never been this close to any guy before. I mean I have hugged and sat on some of my friends that are guys before, but I've never been this close to a guy I like.

"George, Fred, let me up," I whispered afraid to speak.

"I'd rather not. Anyways we're going to miss you while we are at Hogwarts," Fred said as he ran his hands down my neck.

"We really will miss you Tiffani, and right now I think I'd like to kiss you. Is that alright?" George whispered as he brought his face close to mine.

I swallowed nervously as George's lips were only centimeters away from mine. "Yes," I whispered before his lips gently touched mine. My eyes widened before they closed and I returned the kiss.  
"Well that's no fun," Fred said with a frown as he went to move off the bed. I quickly reached over and grabbed his sleeve. I gently pushed George off me and pulled Fred back onto the bed.

"Wait, I like you too you know. This is weird for me to say, but I do like both of you," I said, as I looked Fred and then George straight in the eyes.

The twins looked at each other with a little bit of shock and uncertainty and then smiled at me. "How would we make this work?" Fred whispered as he brought his face close to mine.

I shrugged and said, "Well I don't care what people say so I'm fine with liking both of you in public and I'm not going to pretend that you two are just one certain twin all the time. I hate that. I like both of you for who you are. If you ever did decide to actually date me then I will happily be both of your girlfriends, but I will let you guys decide and think about what you want. However there is one thing I want to do first."

I smiled at Fred and pulled him into a sweet kiss like the one I had shared with George. There was no tongue action, because I consider that something to do with the guy you are dating only.

I pulled away from Fred when I heard Shea calling my name downstairs. I gave each of the twins a kiss on the lips again before waving and running out of the room and downstairs.

"What did you do to Bill up there?" Shea asked me with a critical eye. I laughed and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I raped him," I whispered and then ran away laughing evilly.

"Tiffani, you better be lying," Shea yelled with a frown as Bill entered the living room and reassured her that I did no such thing to him.

"I didn't touch him. Ok I might have poked him, but I did not do anything bad. Now where is Sev?" I yelled as I ran through the house looking for Severus.

"In here Tiffani," Severus's voice called into the kitchen. Severus, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Harry were standing in the kitchen. I smiled at all of them but then my focus went onto the kitchen table, where the hissing was coming from.

"Yay it's a pretty green garden snake," I said and then sat down at the table. Everyone else was standing around the table.

"Hey little guy," I said in Parseltongue not caring about the people around me. They gasped. Well Severus did not gasp, but he already knew that I spoke to snakes.

"Hello snake mistress," the little snake said as it slithered up my arm. I laughed at the tickling sensation and then looked up at the others. All of them but Severus were looking at me like a deer in headlights.

"You guys look silly," I said and pointed at them while giggling and whispering to the snake about how silly everyone looked.

The snake laughed and he told me his name was lettuce. "Awesome name," I said to the snake in Parseltongue.

"Can you understand me?" Harry asked me in Parseltongue. I looked up at him and so did the snake.

"No, because I'm an alien from outer space that sleeps in a bathtub and runs around naked all day," I said to Harry in Parseltongue.

He looked at me as if I was crazy and I sighed and leaned over and ruffled his hair. "I'm just teasing you. I can understand you. Can you understand me?" I asked in Parseltongue.

Harry fixed his hair, even though it was still messy, and then he cried out in pain and clutched his forehead.

"I didn't do it," I yelled with my hands up in the air.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius yelled as he knelt down by Harry. I ran over to Severus with my snake and hid behind his back as I peered at Harry.

"I didn't do anything, well not on purpose," I said and Severus gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"There is something about Tiffani that made the scar burn," Harry whispered to Sirius. He looked over at me and I frowned.

"It's all Shea's fault. I bet she put salt on my hand. I'm sorry, I'll go bite her for you," I said to Harry and I went to run out of the room, but Severus stopped me by grabbing my shoulders.

"I know nothing," I said as Severus made me sit down in a chair at the table.

"Shea come in here," Mr. Weasley called. Bill came in with her.

"What'd you do?" Shea asked with a sigh as she sat beside me.

"Nothing," I said and held my hands up in an innocent position.

**There soul mate, are you happy now? lol**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

"Shea, please gently touch Harry's scar," Mr. Weasley said as Harry revealed his scar.

Shea looked at me as if I was in deep trouble and then gave Harry a weird look before touching his scar. Nothing happened and I frowned. "How come I touch him and he goes all pain and you touch him and nothing happens?" I yelled annoyed at me being in the bad situations. Even though making out with the twins was very, very, very nice.

"You're just retarded and hurt people with a touch," Shea said and I hissed at her. Lettuce hissed at Shea too and Shea jumped in fright when she finally saw the snake. I laughed and gave Lettuce a kiss on top of his head.

"That's what you get for calling me retarded, and I don't hurt people," I said and then I went to stand up. However, Severus pushed me back down into the chair.

"Oh come on, let me up, I have to go to the little girl's room," I said with a frown. Severus hesitated before moving his hands away from my shoulder.

"I lied," I yelled when I ran upstairs and into the twin's bedroom.

Shea laughed and said, "You guys should never have let her go."

"Why do you think she made the scar burn like Voldemort does?" Harry asked confused.

"She what?" Shea yelled and I happily jumped on the twins' bed.

I was oblivious to the conversation about me relating to Voldemort in some way. "Did you two miss me?" I asked Fred and George when they entered their room.

"Of course we missed you," Fred said and went to hug me. However, he jumped back when Lettuce hissed at him.

"It's alright Lettuce. I like these two and they are good guys," I said to Lettuce and he slithered off my arm and onto the nightstand by a bed.

"Are they your mates?" Lettuce hissed while looking at the twins.

The twins this whole time were confused as to what I was saying to Lettuce in Parseltongue.

I blushed, hid my face, and peeked through my fingers at Lettuce. "I'd like for them to be," I whispered to the snake and then smiled at the twins. They smirked when they saw me blushing.

"Why is Tiffani blushing?" George said as he sat down beside me on the bed and Fred sat on my other side.

"I wonder, hmmm is it because of us dear brother?" Fred asked as he blew warm breath on my neck.

"No," I muttered and went to get up, but they wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me back down.

I laughed as they ended up tickling me with a few kisses here and there. Overall, I'm happy.

Back downstairs, Shea walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I hope your friend isn't with Voldemort," Bill said as he sat down beside Shea, a little closer than needed. However, Shea was happy he was putting his arm around the back of the couch behind her.

"That man would kill her quicker than she could finish singing the hearse song," Shea said as she leaned back against Bill's arm with a small blush on her face as he brought his arm down to rest around her shoulders.

"So are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Bill asked Shea relaxing with her on the couch. Shea sneakily scooted closer to Bill and smiled.

"Of course I'm excited. I've wanted to go to Hogwarts since I was a little kid. I'm a little worried about Tiffani helping Severus in his potions class. She's going to blow up the school," Shea said as she rested her head on Bill's shoulder. When he did not move so she would move her head, Shea smiled. She smiled even more as butterflies entered her stomach when Bill rested his head on hers.

Fred, George, and I walked down the stairs and I clamped my hands over their mouths so they would not ruin my best friend's moment with the guy she likes. I'll bite them later if they ruin this for her. I motioned for them to be silent as we snuck behind the couch and to the kitchen for some snack before bed.

I smiled at the twins while we got cookies. "My best friend is growing up," I whispered with a fake sniffle. They quietly snickered and we snuck back upstairs. "I hope they behave. I have to sleep on that couch tonight," I thought as I gave the back of Shea and Bill's head a look before heading upstairs.

The twins tried to get me to come to their room, but I stepped into Shea's room first. All of our clothes and underwear were being stored in the drawers in the room. I pulled out some underwear, some shorts, and a tank top. I quickly took a shower and towel dried my hair. I then snuck to the twins' room. I was going to tell them good night.

I knocked on the door and I gave a small cry of surprise when a hand reached out of the door and pulled me into the room. "Guys," I whispered before the twins pulled me into a hug. I chuckled when I relaxed in their hug.

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Shea are going to Hogwarts tomorrow?" George asked a little upset.

I looked up at him, since he was in front of me, and I smiled at him and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

The twins sighed and then smiled and hugged me tighter. "Well I'm glad you are coming. School will be more interesting with your crazy butt there," Fred said.

"My butt is awesome, even if it is crazy," I said and mumbled the last part, and the twins laughed.

I smiled and then gave them each a kiss good night before leaving their room. They seemed sad that I was leaving, but I'm not their girlfriend, yet, so I'm not going to stay in their room. I want to, but those two have to come to their decision on if they both want to date me or not. I like them both, so dating one would just make me feel like I was missing a piece of my heart. I sighed as I lied down on the now empty couch.

I wished Shea the best of luck with Bill. He's already promised to take her out on a date one Saturday. Yes, I eavesdropped, but I just have to make sure my best friend is taken care of. I frowned as I felt the emptiness inside my own heart. I have many friends and family who say they care, but I'm still missing that piece of my heart reserved for the special people or person that I'm suppose to fall in love with.

"I'm so tired of being alone," I whispered before falling asleep snuggled under the cover and couch cushion.

The next morning, someone carrying me upstairs in two strong and warm arms waked me up. I snuggled into the chest and opened my sleepy eyes. My glasses were not on my face so my vision was a little blurry, but I could make out the sight of Fred.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Fred whispered and I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Morning Fred. Why are you carrying me?" I mumbled out sleepily.

Fred chuckled and said, "It's a surprise."

I nodded and let him carry me. We ended up in the twins' room and Fred set me down on the bed. He placed the covers over my legs and put a pillow up behind me and between the headboard and me. Fred opened the bedroom door at a small kick on the door. My eyes widened happily, when I saw George walking in with a tray of breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed for the girl that brightens our day," George said as he set the tray on my lap. The twins sat on either side of me and I gave each of them a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Fred, George, this is so sweet," I whispered happily. No one has ever done anything this sweet and thoughtful for me.

"Open the box," Fred whispered as he pointed out a black box sitting on the tray. I looked at the twins curiously before opening the box. Two small glowing lights flew out and flew around my head. "Will you be our girlfriend?" the twins' voices came from the balls of lights. I looked inside the box and saw a silver heart necklace with the initials of Fred, George, and my name.

I gasped and covered my mouth before hugging the twins and pulling each of them into a kiss.

"Yes, yes, yes," I said with a few tears slipping down my cheeks. I have no idea how our relationship will go, because I've never been good at relationships. However, this is my dream come true.

The twins smiled and kissed me back before helping me put the necklace around my neck. They wiped away my tears and I let out a few laughs before sharing the sweet breakfast with my boyfriends.

"I hope Shea and Bill get together soon," I thought with a smile before hearing Mrs. Weasley yelling for us to get ready to leave for Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Shea and I were smiling very happily as we walked through the train station. "We get to run through a wall, yay," I said as I skipped over to Severus. I had convinced him to come to the train station with everybody. I smirked before jumping on his back. "Yay piggy back ride," I said and Severus sighed as he adjusted me on his back so I would not be choking him.

The twins gave Severus a glare and I blew my gorgeous boyfriends a kiss. They smiled and winked at me as we reached the wall that led to station 9 and ¾. I jumped off Severus's back and went to run straight at the wall, but Shea grabbed the back of my shirt and stopped me.

"I swear, one day you are going to get yourself killed," Shea mumbled and I laughed.

"When that day happens, I'm going to get an awesome lyre and little wings. I think I might even get a halo, hopefully," I said and then got out of Shea's hold. The others were running through the wall. The twins went next, I quickly grabbed Shea's hand, and we ran through the wall.

"Anyways, you told me that I'm not allowed to die. We're supposed to die together, that way we can go to heaven together and drive the other people up their crazy," I said matter of fact before staring in amazement at the Hogwarts Express.

"It's beautiful," Shea whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on you two, get on the train," Mr. Weasley said. I nodded and gave an innocent shove to Shea's shoulder so she stumbled into Bill. Bill easily caught her and the two of them blushed at how close their faces were. I laughed and ran over to the twins. We quickly hopped onto the train and got a seat with a window view of Shea and Bill.

"Spy time," I thought as I watched my best friend and Bill.

Shea was blushing madly as Bill helped her up, with their faces still close. "Thanks," Shea said shyly. She smiled at Bill and worked hard to not let her body feel weak with being so close to the guy she likes.

"You're welcome Shea," Bill said and Shea felt the butterflies return with full force at the sound of her name from his lips.

Unknown to Bill and Shea, the twins were making kissing faces at them through the window, and I hit the back of their heads. They hissed at the pain and then tackled me.

Back outside the train, Bill saw that Shea's hair was a little messy. He tentatively reached forward and fixed the strands of hair that were messy. He smiled as his hand gently caressed her cheek. A bright blush spread on Shea's cheeks again and he could not help but think it was cute.

"Have fun at Hogwarts, and remember I'll come see you this Saturday and take you out to town for our date. It is nothing too formal so don't worry about going formal. This is just going to be relaxed and fun. You can write me letters any time you want. I'll see you soon Shea," Bill said before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Shea's cheek.

Shea felt that the butterflies in her stomach were doing drill marches as she stared up at Bill. "Alright, I'll see you soon too. Be careful," Shea said and decided to be a little braver than she normally is around guys. She stood on the balls of her feet and placed a kiss on Bill's cheek. Bill's smile grew wider as his eyes grew softer while looking down at Shea.

"Shea, dear, hurry or you'll be left," Mrs. Weasley said breaking the moment. Shea hugged Bill before quickly getting on the train. She held a hand to her heart as she relived that experience. She sighed as she heard my screams for help from the tickles that the twins were causing.

"I'll just let her suffer a bit for eavesdropping earlier," Shea said with an evil smile before going to the compartment with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Shea," I yelled through the laughter and few breaths I was taking.

When no one came to the door, I frowned through my laughs and looked at the twins pleading with my eyes that they stop. Fred and George looked at each other while tickling me and then they stopped. I took a deep breath and rested on the seat. The twins laughed as they sat beside me.

"Evil," I whispered while regaining my normal breathing pattern.

The twins shrugged and then crushed me in a hug between the two of them. I tried to get up at first, but then I just relaxed in their arms. "Will you ever forgive us?" George asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes please, forgive us Tiffani," Fred said and hugged me closer to him. I sighed and glared at them before smiling brightly and giving each of them a kiss on the nose.

"Alright I'll forgive you. Will you two save me and Shea a seat at the table?" I asked cutely while relaxing in their arms.

"Of course," Fred said as if I suggested the most obvious thing, which I did, but that is not the point.

"Crap I just remembered that Umbridge is here. Stupid evil pink toad, she will pay for stuff that she has not done yet. She will pay dearly and all of her little kitties too," I said as I started formulating all of the evil things to do to Umbridge.

I smiled evilly before falling asleep in the twins' arms. I was a little upset that Shea did not come in this compartment, but I'm sure she did not want to see me and twins all mushy in our silly way. I love that she has no idea I've been watching her and Bill. I'm the perfect ninja. I should go enroll in the ninja society when I get the chance.

I dreamed of ninjas fighting with umbrellas that were orange with sharp teeth and evil purple eyes. "Go ninjas," I cheered in my mind as I slept on the train.

Shea busted out laughing when she entered the compartment I was sleeping in. the twins had left a little earlier to change into their robes. Shea and I do not have to wear robes. I was lying on the seat stretched out, while mumbling about evil umbrellas and awesome ninjas.

"Tiffani, run, they're going to get you," Shea whispered close to my face.

"No, back, I say, back you foul orange umbrellas, you die," I yelled in my sleep and kicked the air.

Shea fell back into the other seat laughing her head off and I quickly shot up in the seat. "Don't eat my shoe," I yelled thinking an evil umbrella was eating my shoe. I was breathing heavily when I noticed I was awake. I frowned at Shea laughing her head off and I threw one of my tennis shoes at her.

"Hey," she yelled as she dodged. I laughed and grabbed my shoe and put it back on.

"So an umbrella was trying to eat you?" a voice that I knew very well questioned and I sighed before looking at the twins standing in the door of the compartment.

"Shut up," I yelled before pouting. Everyone laughed at me again, before I noticed we had arrived at the castle. I yelled happily before running off the train and doing a happy dance. I got some funny looks but I just kept dancing. Nothing will ruin my happy dance.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Shea and I rode to the castle in a carriage with the twins. George had decided to sit on my lap and I just let him after a little tickle fight. Fred and Shea spoke about different secret passageways in Hogwarts. I smirked at Shea and she smirked back. We will definitely use some secret passages.

"Oh poor Umbridge does not know what is in store for her," I thought before gazing at the beauty of the castle in the night.

"Yay I get to see Dumblybear again," I sang and Shea stuck her tongue out at me. "I can call him that if I want to. You can call him Yoda if you want, since he's a mentor in your eyes," I said to Shea. Shea laughed and shook her head at me. I shrugged and then grabbed George's hands. I started making his hands do a little dance in the air and gestures as he talked to Fred. It was a very funny sight to see.

"Tiffani, Shea, this way," Severus called out when we stepped off the carriage in front of the castle. I gave the twins a hug and a kiss before running over and hugging Severus. Shea laughed and told the twins she would see them later and then she walked over to Severus and me.

I let go of Severus as he showed us where our room was. We up on the same floor as the Gryffindor dorm, however, we were on the other side of the floor. Shea seemed happy about this. I shrugged and started skipping down the moving stairs as Severus led us to the great hall.

"You girls will be introduced to everyone as teacher assistants tonight before the meal. You will be standing at the front so everyone can see you," Severus said as we stood outside the great hall doors. They were shut.

I grabbed his arm excitedly and asked, "Can we make a big entrance? Please?"

Severus looked like he was ready to say no without hesitation, but that was before he saw my puppy dog pout. "Fine, just don't do anything too crazy," Severus said with a sight before entering the great hall. He left the doors open a little bit, Shea, and I hid behind the door.

Severus went to the staff table and told Dumbledore to announce our names and we would enter. I smiled when I heard Dumblybear give a small laugh.

I gave Shea a high five, even though she looked like she would rather just make a normal entrance. She can walk in like a normal person, but I choose not to. I smirked and pulled out a magical stereo I found out shopping the other day. Sev got it for me. I flipped through songs with the volume off and smirked when I found the perfect song.

The song that flashed on the screen was We Like to Party by the Vengaboys. "Perfect," I whispered and showed Shea.

She laughed and said, "All of those people in that room are going to think you are crazy. The only ones who won't think you are crazy are the ones that already know you are crazy."

I shrugged and said, "Good," before rolling up one of my pants legs up to my knee. I rolled up the opposite sleeve of my shirt from my rolled up pants leg. Next, I messed my hair up a bit and smiled goofily at Shea. "Now, I know this will be an interesting entrance," I whispered before standing at the door ready to turn on the music and the volume up to maximum volume.

Dumbledore made his speech and then stupid pink toad woman introduced herself. "Well, there is some more news I would like to share with everyone. This year, Hogwarts is going to have two young women as teacher assistants. Young Ms. Tiffani is going to be helping Professor Snape with potions. Young Ms. Shea is going to be helping in the library some times and she will help Professor McGonagall at other times. I would like all of you to treat these two young women with respect and you will get the same in return. Now then, let's meet these two young woman," Dumbledore said.

I smirked at our cue and turned on the music. I smiled as I shoved open the door and jumped into the room and waved at everyone as the song started playing loudly through the room.

Shea smiled a little shyly and laughed at my antics as I jumped on top of the Gryffindor table and started dancing toward the front of the room. "We like to party," I sang along to the song while dancing. Shea went to the front of the room and smiled at Dumbledore and McGonagall. She gave Umbridge a quick glare before going back to watching me.

I laughed loudly as the twins tried to catch me. I ran away from their hands and jumped off the end of the table. I bumped my hip against Shea's hip and turned off the music. All of the students were quiet as they stared at me.

"Wow, tough crowd," I said to Shea, but it was loud enough for others to hear.

Shea rolled her eyes and I just stuck my tongue out at her. "Hello everyone, I'm Tiffani and this sexy gal is Shea. You can't have either of us though, because we're not on the market. Anyways, this year is going to kick butt with us here. Anyway that has potions with me and Professor Snape will never be bored again, not that you were bored in the first place. Well that's all I'm going to say, oh wait, if anyone wants to go dance tomorrow and be silly just tell me and we'll go party tomorrow," I said loudly for everyone to hear.

I did a cute pose before motioning for Shea to speak. She hit my arm and I barked at her before hearing an annoyed cough coming from Umbridge. "I wish something would bite her butt," I thought annoyed. I missed that my eyes flashed red as a snake appeared in Umbridge's lap.

Umbridge was oblivious and so was I as Shea spoke. "Um hi, as my crazy friend said I'm Shea. I hope this year is going to be fun and good. I'll help as much as I can in classes. Let's all have fun this year," Shea said a little nervously about speaking in front of so many people.

"That wasn't so bad," I said and placed my arm around Shea's shoulder.

I looked around and saw Harry looking at me in shock. I tilted my head confused. "What'd I do now?" I thought with a groan. I groaned out loud when I heard Umbridge scream. I smiled widely when I saw Umbridge running out of her seat to get away from the snake. The snake slithered over to me quickly and disappeared after slithering behind me.

"I imagined that that would happen, I never knew it really would. Cool," I thought as Umbridge was still shaking and then she glared at everyone's laughter. Dumbledore calmed her down a smidgeon and made the food appear. Shea and I quickly sat by the twins and started eating.

"How did you do that Tiffani?" Harry asked me with a small glare.

I sighed and threw a roll at him. "I didn't do it, on purpose, much" I said and whispered the last tree words. Shea laughed and the twins hugged me.

"Well it was bloody brilliant," Fred said and George ruffled my hair.

I smirked and said, "What can I say? I'm a genius in my own way."

"Genius of craziness," Shea said and I smirked and threw an English pea at her.

"Attack of the peas," I yelled and started throwing peas at her. Shea yelled and retaliated by throwing corn at me.

Fred and George laughed as they got out of the line of fire. Hermione and Ron yelled as they got attacked by peas. Harry was hit with corn and I laughed as some of it stuck on his glasses.

Dumbledore looked over at the ruckus and then over to McGonagall. "This year will be interesting," he whispered and she sighed.

"Those girls will turn this place upside down," McGonagall said, but on the inside she was smirking at Umbridge's fear earlier.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Shea and I walked to our room and I fell down happily on the bed. "I'm so sleepy," I mumbled as I collapsed on the bed. I was too lazy to get up and get my pajamas, so I took off my clothes except my underwear and threw them in the dirty laundry basket.

"Tiffani get up and put on some pajamas," Shea said before going in the bathroom to change clothes.

"Oh bite me," I mumbled before falling asleep.

The weekend was tomorrow and it was going to be a day of exploring the castle and maybe driving a certain evil pink toad woman insane. Shea entered the bedroom again and just laughed a bit before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up late at about lunch. Shea was still asleep when I got up and took a shower. When I was done with my shower, Shea was awake. She mumbled a good morning to me before heading into the shower. "Good morning," I yelled to her as I threw off my towel and put on some underwear. I pulled open the closet and pulled a black t-shirt with a bunny with blue wings on it. I slipped on some soffe shorts. I put on some socks and then put on my tennis shoes.

Shea stepped out of the room and I told her that I would wait on her outside the room. I was going to do some stretches and there was more room in the hallway. I smiled as I entered the hallway and stretched my arms above my head. I stretched my chin down to my knees and then stretched with each leg. I stretched out my arms and then used the wall to stretch my legs up to my shoulder.

"Sexy," I heard someone call. I looked over with my left leg stretched up to my body. I laughed when I saw Fred and George standing at the top of the stairs. I put down my leg and ran over to the two of them.

"Good morning," I said and hugged the two of them.

"Get a room," Shea yelled sleepily as she stepped out of room.

"I have one right there, you two want to go?" I asked teasingly.

"Don't you three dare," Shea yelled and pulled me away from the twins. I let out a sad whine and then hugged Shea.

"Can we go get a room?" I asked her in a sexy voice. Shea looked at me like I was retarded and I felt myself being pulled out of Shea's arms by two pairs of arms.

"Our girlfriend," the twins said and clawed at Shea playfully.

Shea rolled her eyes and mumbled, "It's too early for this." We all laughed before heading down for lunch. I slid down the banister of the last set of stairs and ran into the great hall.

"Ah evil pink toady moon, it burns," I yelled as I saw Umbridge bending over to pick up something. Her big evil butt was facing all of the children. I saw many kids flinching or crying in fear. I glared and grabbed a fork from a nearby table. The kid looked at me funny, but I just winked at him.

The twins gave me a confused glance as they went over to their table. "Don't you dare," Shea whispered as she stood behind me at a small distance.

"The evil butt must die," I whispered before throwing the fork. I smirked victoriously as the fork hit the target, right in the center of Umbridge's right butt cheek.

"Ahhh," She yelled in pain and I quickly did a ninja roll behind a table. I was out of sight as I heard Umbridge say a few choice words before pulling out the fork. I smiled as I hid behind some people's legs when Umbridge walked by and left the great hall.

"Score for Tiffani," I yelled as I jumped up and ran over to the staff table. I hugged Severus and he sighed before giving me a pat on the shoulder. I frowned at him when he did not hug me in return. "You owe me a hug later," I whispered in his ear before seeing him nod. I smiled and then ran over to my laughing boyfriends.

Hermione looked like she was about to lay an egg. Ron was laughing with the twins and Harry was just staring at me. Shea was hiding her laughter behind her hand. I pulled her hand away and her laughter rang out across the room.

"Crazy woman," I heard someone say from across the room. I jumped out of my seat after grabbing a chicken wing. I ate the chicken as I walked to where I heard the voice come from. I smiled when I saw a head of platinum blonde hair and steely grey eyes.

"So you think I'm crazy?" I questioned as I sat on the table in front of Draco.

Draco was at a loss for words before nodding his head. I laughed and placed the chicken bone on his nose. He balanced a moment in surprise before glaring and throwing the chicken bone towards me.

"That wasn't very nice," I said as I dodged the chicken bone and jumped off the table. I ruffled Draco's hair before smirking down at his seated form. "You need a stuffed animal or something to cuddle with so you'll get rid of all that pent up aggression," I said as I pushed my glasses up onto my face more. They had slid down my nose when I dodged the lethal chicken bone of doom.

Draco growled at me and pulled his wand out of his robes. I glared when he pointed it at me. "Alright forget the stuffed animal; you just need a good punching bag. What do you think you're going to do with that wand?" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Draco glared at me and muttered a spell. I dived and hit the floor. I frowned when I felt a slight tickle on my skin. I was not fast enough to evade the spell. I slowly stood up from my dive. My body felt all warm and I looked over at Severus confused. I looked back at Draco and I heard him gasp.

"Red eyes," a girl whispered and I quickly grabbed a goblet and looked at my reflection. My eyes were indeed red, my hair was longer, and it was in smooth waves that reminded me of a mermaid.

"What in the world? I look like I just came from an Herbal Essences Shampoo commercial," I said as I put down the goblet.

"Tiffani, come here," Dumbledore called to me gently. I frowned as I felt my fingertips burning and my mouth hurt. I let out a small whimper when I felt my body burning. I looked down at my arm and saw little black and gold designs of diamonds and swirls forming on my wrists and the top of my hands.

"What's going on?" I whispered before I collapsed to my knees. My body was shaking like a leaf in a storm as my friends ran to my sides. Dumbledore approached me as I closed my eyes and held my head as a sharp pain raced through my mind.

"Who dares to connect to my thoughts without my permission?" a male serpent like voice yelled angrily into my mind.

"Shut up, I didn't do it on purpose. Why the hell can you talk with me in my mind?" I yelled back in my thoughts as I tried to stop my shaking.

"Wait, you are different, I can sense something different about you. You're a snake goddess. You're attached to all snakes and people that are connected with snakes," the male voice said.

"Well I'm not attached to everyone who can speak Parseltongue," I stated annoyed at how high and mighty the voice in my head talking to me sounded. I should throw him and lock him in a room of freshly painted walls. He will definitely be high and stupid then.

"That's true, but you are attached to all of the relatives of Salazar Slytherin and the serpents of this world," the voice said.

"Hang on a second; does your first name start with a T and your last name start with a R?" I questioned trying to figure out if my assumption on who I was speaking to is correct or not.

"Snake goddess, my name is Lord Voldemort," the male voice said and at that moment, despite the pain, I busted out laughing and smacking my fist on the floor. Everyone around me looked at me as if I was insane.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

I was taken to the hospital wing and placed in a comfy bed. "Has she truly lost her mind?" Shea asked Madame Pomfrey.

"You wish, but no, I've not lost my mind, my mind just got crazier and more fun," I yelled out to Shea as I sat up in the bed.

"Oh god she lives," Shea said with a fake groan and I frowned even though I knew it was fake. Shea sighed and pulled me into a hug. However, Madame Pomfrey quickly separated the two of us.

"My Shea Shea," I yelled like a two year old and Madame Pomfrey glared at me as she ushered Shea out of the room.

"Undress," Madame Pomfrey ordered and I laughed.

"Oh you want to see my sexy body do you? You're a naughty nurse," I teased and Madame Pomfrey smacked me with her clipboard.

"Son of a flying frog that hurt," I yelled and quickly ran behind a curtain and undressed. I decided to look in the mirror in the curtain area before stepping out. I gasped when I saw the little gold and black diamonds and swirls on my wrists, the sides of my neck, and on my ankles.

"Hey I like it, nice coloring and oh my god my eyes are still blood red, that's weird," I said as I looked at my face in the mirror. My longer hair looked cool and I was doing silly things with it before Madame Pomfrey yelled for me to come out.

I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my torso so it would cover everything. The markings were in plain sight so I have no idea why Madame Pomfrey was glaring at me for not listening totally to her demand. My eyes widened when I saw Severus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall in the room.

"You were going to have me walk out naked in front of Dumblybear, Sev, and Professor McGonagall, that's so wrong Madame P," I said as I held the towel around me.

"Madame P," McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey whispered and I laughed and ran over to Severus. I gave him a side hug before standing before Dumbledore.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked with a pout.

"No, but I would like to know if you are what I believe you to be. I have read legends about in every thousands of years there is a girl that is blessed with the power of the snake goddess and therefore becomes the snake goddess. Tiffani, are you the snake goddess?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hmmm yes, congratulations on guessing correctly, you get a brand new shiny sports car with a dolphin on the hood, yay," I said happily before sitting on the bed.

"Goddess," Voldemort's voice said in my mind. I jumped a little bit and then gave a small laugh at Severus's and Dumblybear's questioning looks.

"I saw a bug," I said and pointed in some random direction, which happened to be at the window.

"Hey Voldy Woldy, what's up?" I said in my mind back to Voldemort.

"Voldy Woldy, use my name if you don't mind," Voldemort said trying to stay calm, but failing.

I laughed silently in my head and said, "I'm sorry your majesty, but following rules has never been one of my strong points. So how is your day?"

"Killed a few sniveling muggles, plotted some evil things against some people I hate, tortured a few of my followers, the usual," Voldemort said nonchalantly.

"Bad boy, very bad boy," I said in my mind and frowning at Voldemort. "Not all muggles are sniveling creatures. I must say that planning evil things and torturing people is fun though," I said with a nod.

Voldemort sighed and then he let out a laugh. "I think you will be joining me soon snake goddess," Voldemort said, my eyes closed, and I shook my head.

"What do you mean by that? Oh no, do you want us to join at the hip, no I don't want to do that. I refuse, ewe. That's just sounds weird," I said and hugged myself.

Voldemort let out a small growl and I growled back at him. "Ha, ha my growl was cooler," I said in my mind to him. He hissed and then promised me that I would be near him soon. I just rolled my eyes as he broke the connection.

"Loser," I muttered before jumping in surprise when loud banging sounded on the door of the hospital wing.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the doors barged open with the twins running into the room and over to me. They stopped before they reached my side. I felt my cheeks heat up as they stared at me in only a towel. I hugged the towel tighter to me and threw a pillow at their heads.

"I'm not a beautiful portrait or anything so quit staring," I said, as I looked away a little worried what the twins would think of my new markings. I pulled the cover up around me and hid my body up to my neck.

"Beautiful," I heard Fred whisper.

"Very," George added and I heard Severus give a cough.

"I think we should let Tiffani get dressed in privacy. The questions we wanted to ask have been asked and there is no need for her to sit in the nude around all of us," Severus said and I gave him a thankful look.

I'm not ready to be this bare around George and Fred at the moment. "I'll talk to you two later," I said to George and Fred as they walked out of the room, well they were more like pushed out of the room by Severus. I laughed and shooed every else except Madame Pomfrey out of the room.

I ran behind the curtain and slipped on my clothes before looking at my now permanent red eyes. "I miss my hazel eyes," I said and then I frowned when I noticed my glasses were off. "Wait a second, I've had my glasses off this whole time and I'm seeing perfectly now. Weird, yet awesome," I said and yelled the last part before running out of the hospital wing of the school.

Madame Pomfrey yelled at me to come back, but I hate anything with the word hospital in it. They freak me out. I ran outside and smiled as I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron with their backs to me.

I snickered before running and jumping on Ron's back. I would have jumped on Harry but I did not want to hurt him with my touch again. I squealed in delight when I saw Bill walking onto the Hogwarts campus. Shea was wearing a cute and casual outfit of jeans with a cute shirt and cute sandals. Her hair was pulled back partially and she was wearing a little bit of makeup that brought out her eyes.

"So cute," I said when Bill and Shea gave each other a kiss on the cheek before walking through the gates and apparating away from the campus. "Wait a second, she left me. My soul mate is cheating on me, how could she?" I wailed and then my wailing stopped when Ron pushed me off his back.

"That hurt," I said as I stood up and rubbed my butt. I jumped in surprise when I felt two hands on my butt beside my own.

I turned around quickly and glared at the twins. They laughed and ran off as I ran after them. "You two are so in trouble," I yelled as I chased them.

"But we really care for you Tiffani, don't hurt us," Fred yelled as the twins ran ahead of me.

"You do?" I questioned surprised at how truthful he sounded even though he was running away. I paused in my steps as I felt happiness enter my heart as I felt a small tear slide down my cheek.

"Why'd you stop running?" George asked confused as he and Fred stopped running. They slowly walked towards me thinking I was going to attack them until they saw the tear sliding down my cheek.

"You really care about me?" I whispered looking up at them with more unshed tears.

They wore surprised faces before quickly pulling me into a tight and caring hug. "Of course we care for you Tiffani," George whispered as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"We care about you more than we ever thought we could," Fred whispered as he pulled me into a kiss after George.

"Even though I'm some snake lady now?" I whispered as the twins looked at my fangs and my red eyes.

"You're a very sexy snake lady and we love it," Fred and George said at the same time. I laughed and hugged the two guys in my heart before wondering how Shea's date is going.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Shea let out a small squeak as she almost fell face first into the ground because she had lost her balance from apparating with Bill. Two strong arms caught her around the waist and steadied her. She blushed when the arms remained around her waist longer than needed. Shea shyly rested against his chest before blushing brighter and saying, "So where is this surprise place you are taking me?"

"It would ruin the surprise if I told you," Bill said with a wink as he grabbed Shea's hand and interlaced their fingers before walking down the sidewalk with Shea close to his side.

Shea gave a laugh at his reply and they fell into a comfortable silence. Shea's eyes widened when they arrived at the restaurant. It was a small building with a comfy setting of tables that had the two seats across from each other. Bookcases filled to the brim with books lined the walls of the restaurant. Quotes were painted all over the ceiling.

"What do you think?" Bill asked as he saw the happiness shining in Shea's eyes.

"It's perfect, thank you for bringing me here," Shea said and stood on her tips toes and gave Bill a kiss on the corner of his lips. She meant to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved his face.

Shea blushed before giggling shyly, she grabbed Bill's hand, and they entered the restaurant. The restaurant held a small hint of cinnamon and cream in the air. Shea breathed in the scent happily as she sat across from Bill at the table.

"So how did you come across this place?" Shea asked to start a conversation.

Bill smiled and reached across the table and grabbed Shea's hand. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand while saying, "I found it one day when I was looking for a nice bookstore. Reading is one of my favorite and calming hobbies. I thought this place was perfect to come and read. The food is very good here too."

Shea nodded and she smelled the overwhelming smell of books that she loved. Books were her passion and hearing Bill say he liked reading made her heart soar. She was flying high in the clouds with how perfect he seemed for her.

Bill and Shea spoke about their favorite books and about different books, they've never read. The waitress took their orders and soon they had their meals and drinks placed before them on the table. Shea blushed when she accidentally hit her foot against Bill's foot.

"Sorry," Shea said as pink tinted her cheeks.

"It's alright," Bill said with a small wink and Shea blushed more with a small giggle.

"I feel like a giggling school girl, but I could care less," Shea thought with a happy smile.

Later in the afternoon, Bill and Shea walked down the sidewalk to a quaint little park that Bill brought Shea to. Shea smiled at the beautiful pond in the center of the lake. Lily pads and flowers were spread out in different places. A soft melody started playing in the air and Shea gave Bill a confused look.

He smiled at her and bowed before extending his hand towards her. "May I have this dance, beautiful lady?"

Shea blushed and said, "I can't dance."

Bill gently took her hand and pulled her close to his body. He grabbed her right hand and placed her left hand on his shoulder. He gently placed his other hand on her waist and said, "I'll teach you."

Shea went to deny him again, but his determined look made her smile and give up. "I'm falling under his spell," she thought with a smile as she followed Bill's lead. She accidentally stepped on his feet a few times, but he assured her that he was fine. Shea was embarrassed but continued dancing with Bill.

The music was soothing and Shea smiled when she recognized the song. She unknowingly started humming along and then singing to the song.

Bill smiled a little shocked at how beautiful her voice was. He did not say anything until the song was done and they quit dancing, but Bill kept Shea close to him. "You're singing is beautiful. You're like an angel," Bill said as he brushed a strand of hair from Shea's face.

Shea looked surprised and then looked down sheepishly. "I can't sing well. You must be imagining things," she whispered as she kept her eyes on her shoes.

Bill shook his head, placed his hand under Shea's chin, and tipped her chin up at him. "You're singing is beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You're an angel. I love your voice Shea. Never let anyone make you believe you can't sing. You sounded like the angels singing from heaven. It was beautiful," Bill said as he brought his face close to Shea's face.

Shea was lost in his entrancing eyes and she leaned in closer until their lips were touching. Fireworks erupted in Shea's eyes as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Everyone always has the happiest moment of their lives and Shea truly felt like this was it as Bill hugged her close to his body so gently. The two of them pulled back and Bill looked like the happiest man in the world.

"Wow," Shea whispered as she gently touched her lips and smiled up at Bill a little dazed.

"Shea, I know we haven't been talking long and this is our first date, but I just feel something with you. I don't know what it is, but after that kiss I have no doubt that I need you in my life. Shea, will you be my girlfriend?" Bill said as he prayed that Shea would say yes.

Shea was silent and thought over what he just asked her. Her heart was beating rapidly and butterflies were swarming in her stomach. "Yes," Shea said before hugging Bill and pulling him into another kiss. Bill smiled in the kiss and joyfully returned the sweet kiss. Happiness was the only word that could describe the perfect scene in the park around Shea and Bill.

Back at Hogwarts, I was cuddling with the twins on my bed in Shea's and my room. I frowned when I looked at the time and saw it was getting late. I missed Shea, but I hoped that Shea was having a great time will Bill.

My attention was focused back on my silly jokester boyfriends when I felt them cuddle close to me from both sides. I smiled and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before frowning at the time again.

"You two are going to get in trouble if you don't get back in your dorm before curfew. I don't want you two in trouble, because then I won't get to hang out with you when you're in detention," I said as I ran my hands through their red hair. Their hair was so soft and it felt like mine.

"We don't want to," they whined together and I giggled.

"Sorry, but you have to. I will see my two gorgeous men in the morning at breakfast or maybe lunch. I don't know when my brain will let me wake up tomorrow," I said before giving each of the twins a kiss on the lips. I ushered out of the room and I waved goodbye to each of them before shutting the door. When I got back on my bed, yes I'm wearing pajamas tonight, Shea entered the room.

Her lips were red and a little puffy. Her hair was a little messed up and I smirked at her. "Give me all the details soul mate," I said as I hugged Shea.

Shea giggled and told me all about her perfect date. "Yay now if we ever get married to our boyfriends then we will be sisters. Sweet," I said as me and Shea did a happy dance around the room.

**Hey soul mate ^_^ I hope you LOVE this chapter. I decided to step away from the funny for a chapter and give you a cute time with Bill. I thought you deserved your own special chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be amusing though. **


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Sunday was very dull. I was showed all of the different things in Severus's classroom. He told me all of the things I would be doing to help his classes. I frowned when he did not want me trying to help with any dangerous upper classmen potions. I protested a bit about him not letting me do anything cool, but he just ignored me. Shea was learning what all she would be doing in the library and with McGonagall.

I let out a big breath of relief when we walked into the great hall for supper. Umbridge gave me a glare and I just ignored the dumb toad woman. She looked a little freaked by my red eyes and that made me smile. "I should parade around the school in my bikini tomorrow and really push her buttons," I thought when I sat down between the twins.

"What's with that smirk, Tiffani?" Fred asked as he gave my cheek a kiss.

"Yes, what is our mischievous girlfriend plotting?" George whispered and gave my neck a small kiss.

I shivered at the feeling and then said, "I was thinking about parading through all of the halls and Snape's class in my bikini so I can piss of Umbridge."

The twins went silent and smirked before saying, "You can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked with a frown at the twins.

"Because we only get to see that," they said together and hugged me. Shea started laughing and I sighed and ruffled their hair.

"My silly and possessive men," I said and they just hugged me tighter with a few laughs.

Our happy moment was ruined when I felt someone use their magic to separate the twins from my sides. I smelled the aura of the magic and I glared at Umbridge. She just smirked at me and I heard her whisper, "What a filthy whore."

My mouth dropped before I felt two snakes appear in my hands. I smirked down at them. They were two beautiful cobras. "What can we do for you snake goddess?" the snakes hissed.

"Do you see that ugly pink toad up there?" I whispered in Parseltongue. The snakes nodded and I smirked. "Go ruin her afternoon, but don't get killed. I give you permission to bite her if you want to," I whispered in Parseltongue. The snakes let out happy hisses and I saw Harry glaring at me.

"You can't do that. She'll be killed," Harry whispered.

"Oops," I said as I the snakes were already at Umbridge's feet.

"Tiffani, what did you do now?" Shea asked me in an angry whisper.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said before giving the twins a kiss on the cheek and storming out of the great hall. I hate being told not to do something that I thought would be amusing. Umbridge would not die from the snakebites. I summoned two cobras that did not have any poison in them anymore. Of course, no one takes the time to ask about that. They only start thinking I'm some crazy killer now that I've become the snake goddess.

I walked outside of the castle and ignored my growling stomach. However, I paused and started laughing when I heard Umbridge screaming in fear. "Oh how I should have stayed and watched that," I thought when I realized that no one had stopped the snakes. Harry was upset I was going to do that to Umbridge, but he obviously did not care that much for her if he let the snakes get her.

"Stupid golden boy," I thought as I sat beside the black lake. A water snake slithered out of the water and up my arm. I smiled at it and enjoyed the silence of the night. However, that silence was broken when someone decided to start talking to me in my mind.

"Voldy Woldy, what do you want now?" I asked in a tired sigh as I lied back on the grass and looked up at the stars.

"Quit calling me that," Voldemort yelled in my head and I flinched at the volume of his yell.

"Well stop acting so flipping high and mighty. It gets on my nerves when people think they are better than everyone else is, so you can do magic, woo hoo, you kill people, yippidy doo da day, and you want to rule the world. You know, people have tried that and failed a lot," I thought back to him annoyed as I wished I could jump to wherever he is and smack him with a frying pan.

Voldemort was silent before grumbling something and saying, "Where are you?"

"I'm on planet Venus where the women are genius," I said and started laughing at the rhyme.

Voldemort hissed before letting out a long sigh. "Something is wrong with you," he said and my laughing stopped. I've had way too many people tell me that. They might say it in different words, but so many people tell me that. Most of the time I just laugh it off and agree, but sometimes I just get tired of being told that.

"So what if I'm weird? If everyone thinks, I'm so weird than they should just stay away from me. I guess everyone just sees me as their clown jester. Whatever, I don't care. I've stopped caring about everyone else's opinion. If I'm weird, than good for me. I enjoy being different," I thought as I let the water snake go back into the water before walking into the forbidden forest.

Voldemort was very quiet before whispering soothingly, "It's alright snake goddess. You're more powerful than you probably know. You shouldn't worry about anyone else. No one can truly accept you for who and how you are, but I can."

"You're wrong," I said in Parseltongue out loud and in my mind to Voldemort. Images of the twins and my best friend flashed through my mind and I smiled a bit. "There are people that care and accept me for who I am. One of them may call me crazy and demented at times, but she still cares. I'm not alone so don't try to give me that whole I care for you and no one else so join my side," I said to Voldemort in my mind.

Voldemort sighed and I heard him grit his teeth again. "I'm Switzerland, I'm neutral," I said to him before breaking the connection and laughing.

I smiled as I easily started running through the dark forest. It felt so good just to run free amongst the darkness. The night air swirled around me and I smiled when I found a tall tree that was perfect for climbing. I quickly started climbing it and rested on a branch close to the top.

"Soul mate," I heard Shea yell from far away.

"Tiffani," the twins voices carried to my spot in the tree.

"Tiffani, get back here now," Severus yelled angrily over everyone else. I could hear some concern in his angry voice though and it made me smile as a few happy tears slid down my cheeks.

I smiled up at the moon and thanked it for allowing me to have some people who truly cared in this world. I climbed down the tree and started singing a pretty song while running back towards the castle.

"Honey, I'm home," I yelled when I jumped out of the forest.

I was quickly engulfed in a hug from Shea. Soon the twins hugged me. Severus looked relieved and I gave him a hug when I was free from the others.

"Why did you run off?" Shea yelled and I saw that there were a few tears on her cheeks. I gasped and quickly hugged her again.

"Well I felt attacked earlier and I didn't like it so I ran out to get some fresh air, but I'm better now. Sorry, I made you worry," I said and then ran back over to the twins.

"We were so worried," they whispered as they hugged me between them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and they just kept hugging me. I relaxed in their arms and wished that nothing would make me leave this spot.

"I don't know who is doing this, but they are in trouble," I heard Umbridge's voice yell throughout the whole castle. I hid my face in George's chest to smother my laughter.

"You did the snakes?" Fred asked and I nodded not looking up so my laughter could still be muffled.

"Bloody brilliant," George said and I busted out laughing and not able to muffle it anymore. Fred smirked and quickly pulled me into a kiss to muffle my laughter.

"Get a room," Shea said as she stood by Severus with a sigh. Severus was looking anywhere but at us.

I pulled away from Fred with a smirk and said, "Can we go to our room?" Shea looked at me like I was a fool and she quickly started heading up to the castle.

"No you can not," she yelled and I laughed before George pulled me into a kiss.

"Hate to ruin this, but get to your own separate rooms, now," Severus said and I laughed. I gave the twins a quick hug before yelling good night and running to my room. Shea was already there and she sighed when she saw that I was alone. "I love you soul mate," I said happily before stripping out of my clothes and putting on my pajamas.

"Good night," we said at the same time before sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

The next day, I woke up first and took a shower. I dried my hair and my body. I put on some underwear and then went into my closet. I grabbed a neon green tank top with a pink heart in the center. I put on a pair of holey jeans and then smirked when I dug around in the back of my closet. I pulled out a fluffy pink tutu, like the kind you get from Hot Topic. I put on some neon flats with pink hearts on them. I ran over to the mirror in the bathroom. I brushed back part of my hair and clipped it and then I did my makeup. I added a bit of pink and green eye shadow.

"Finished," I yelled happily and then ran into the bedroom. Shea was sitting up awake in her bed.

"That's what you're wearing?" She asked me and I nodded happily.

"Cute," she said still half asleep as she passed me to go to the shower.

"I'll meet you at breakfast soul mate," I yelled before running out of the room and to the great hall. I heard Shea yell an alright before I closed the door. I ran down the stairs and slid down some banisters before finally reaching the first floor. McGonagall was in the hallway and I stopped like a deer in headlights and then slowly waved at her like a robot would do.

She waved back and let out a laugh when I ran to the great hall. "Food, food, glorious food," I yelled and then I frowned at the doomsday atmosphere in the room. I looked at the tables and they held cold oatmeal and burnt toast. I let out a cry of pain at the ugly and scary breakfast. Since the twins weren't in the great hall yet, I ran over to Severus and hugged him while letting out tears of sadness.

"Sev the breakfast is scaring me, make it better," I wailed and then stole Severus's seat by Dumbledore.

"Dumblybear, the breakfast is evil. If I eat it, then my head will be filled by evil and demonic voices. Make it go away," I cried and banged my head on the table and then started banging my fist on the table.

Dumbledore gently patted my head before saying, "I'm sorry, but Umbridge went and talked with the house elves. The poor things were frightened and ruined the breakfast. There is no time to fix it. I promise that lunch will be better."

I stopped banging my fist on the table and my head slowly rose from the table. I tilted my head and hissed at the smirking form of Umbridge at the other end of the table. She looked over at me after my hiss and she glared.

"Young lady, why are you hissing at me?" she yelled for everyone in the great hall to hear.

I sat up straight and waved my hand in front of my nose. "I didn't hiss at you. I just glared at you for farting so close to me. It stinks like a skunk and rhino poop put together. Stinky, I think I'm going to pass out or die," I said dramatically and fell out of the chair. Severus caught me before I hit the stone floor.

"I did not," Umbridge cried indignantly as some students started snickering. I smiled as she yelled detention for me.

"I'm not a student, so no detention," I said cheekily as I stood up and shook my butt at her.

"You're fired then," she yelled and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're not headmaster, so you can't fire me. Also I'm not getting paid so no firing me in any way," I said before smiling and running to the Gryffindor table.

I sat between Ron and Harry. Harry scooted a little away from me and I glared at him. I grabbed a burnt piece of toast and threw it like a Frisbee at his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry said annoyed as he fixed his glasses.

"It's for being such a sour puss. I'm not going to hurt you golden boy so chill out," I said before grabbing another piece of toast and banging it against the table. The thing did not even break it was so hard.

Ron let out a cry of sadness when he tried the cold oatmeal. I sobbed and we hugged as we mourned for the breakfast.

"Oy Ron's trying to steal our girl," Fred's voice sounded from the entrance of the great hall. The twins quickly ran over and pulled me out of Ron's arms. Hermione looked a lot happier that Ron and I weren't touching.

"No he was not, we were just mourning for the poor breakfast. Umbridge killed it," I cried and I heard Umbridge growl from the staff table. "Now she's trying to kill me with her mind," I yelled dramatically and hugged the twins.

"Crazy and stupid muggle," I heard Umbridge say. I heard Severus growl angrily and the twins did too.

"I'm not a muggle," I yelled as I went to run at Umbridge. The twins were not able to hold me back, but Shea entered the room at that moment and she looked absolutely adorable.

"Soul mate," I yelled happily totally forgetting about ripping Umbridge to shreds. I ran at Shea and tackled her with a hug. She caught me and I wrapped my legs around her waist. "I missed you," I said and petted her head.

Shea sighed and then laughed at my outfit now that she saw it more clearly. "Get off Tiff," Shea said and I quickly jumped down before grabbing two pieces of toast.

"What are you going to do with those?" Shea asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out," I said and hid the toast in my back jeans pockets. I hugged the twins and gave them each a good morning kiss before going to the dungeons to start preparing the ingredients Severus would need for the day. He was fine with me preparing ingredients. I just can't go all mad scientist and try to make a potion.

I set to work and soon Severus entered his classroom. "Good job," Severus said when he saw I was finished preparing the ingredients. I saluted him and then hugged him.

"Morning Sev," I said and he let out a small chuckle before ruffling my hair.

"Morning Tiffani, now I'd like for you to be quiet while I'm teaching," Severus said and made a chair appear in the room for me to sit in. I smiled and sat in my comfy chair as students started filing in. I smiled when I saw the twins coming in the class with some other students. They waved and blew me kisses, which I blew my own back.

Severus gave me a warning glare to behave and I saluted him again before falling asleep in the chair. If I can't do anything then I'm going to catch up on my snooze.

Later, I woke up to the sound of new students entering the classroom. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I smirked when I saw the good trio and I saw Draco glaring at them.

"Yay the dramatic class," I mentally cheered before standing up and sitting by Draco.

"Yo bright light, what's up?" I said and gave Draco a wave.

He looked over at me as if I was stupid and I stuck my tongue out at him since he was not going to speak. I smirked and slipped a piece of the burnt toast in Draco's potion. It let out a small puff of smoke and I ran away to my chair. I watched as the potion started bubbling bright purple bubbles.

"I'm going to the girl's room," I yelled to Sev before running out of the room. when I closed the classroom door, I heard a loud explosion go off. I peaked in the room and saw everyone covered in purple bubbles.

I busted out laughing and ran down the hallway. "The evil toast strikes," I yelled before opening Umbridge's classroom door. I grabbed a tie from somebody's neck, tied it around my face, and showed my eyes only. I pulled out the second piece of toast and spotted my target. I flung the toast and smirked when it smacked Umbridge in the forehead.

"The evil toast strikes again," I whispered before running down the hallway and outside the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

I let out a loud laugh when I reached the lake. I sighed and breathed in the fresh air as I heard Umbridge's screams of outrage. "Oh someone put a muzzle on her," I thought before lightly tracing the water's surface. My eyes widened when one of the merpeople showed itself. I smiled and waved at the merperson.

"Hello," I said and the merperson let out some bubbles. It smiled at me and I smiled back. It reached out one of its hands and I tilted my head curiously at it. It let out a few sounds and I gently reached out my hand. I jumped when our hands touched.

"Do you want to swim?" the merperson's voice said in my mind.

"Can I really swim with you?" I asked excitedly.

The merperson nodded and I smiled. I quickly took off my shoes, tutu, and stepped into the water. I took in a deep breath before going under the water. The merperson swam close to me and put both hands on my face. I was afraid that it was going to choke me, but I felt a strange tickle in my lungs.

"Now you can breathe underwater until you are done swimming," the merperson said and smiled at me.

"Wow, thank you," I said in the water. I giggled when bubbles rose to the surface. "I hope no one steals my shoes and tutu," I thought as I started swimming behind the merperson.

I smiled as we kept swimming. I thought the merpeople kingdom was beautiful. A few water snakes swam around me and I decided to do some cool gymnastic moves in the water since I was in the water. I would fall flat on my face and bust my butt if I tried these moves on land.

"Snake goddess, I sense a large snake on land," one of the water snakes told me as I said goodbye to the merperson. I frowned when I realized how far away from the school. I knew that I had to be out of the protective wards of Hogwarts.

"What's it look like?" I whispered to the snakes as I hid behind some weeds in the water.

The snake snuck up to the surface of the water and looked at the large snake. "It's very big with eyes that say evil. It's scary," the snake whispered to me as it wrapped around my upper left arm.

"It's alright, it won't hurt you," I whispered soothingly to the snake. The snake let out a happy hiss and I rubbed the top of its head. The other snake swam close to my cheek and I let out a small laugh.

"Goddess, look up," another snake cried and I quickly looked up to the water's surface. A snakelike man with glowing red eyes was staring down at me.

"Go tell Harry Potter that I need help from being kidnapped by Voldemort, he is at Hogwarts, go now," I said to the snakes and I went to swim away. However, a spell made me levitate out of the water.

I sighed and decided to make the best out of this. Voldemort turned me to face him and I was swimming in the air saying, "I can fly. Yay my happy thoughts worked. Beat this Peter Pan."

"Hello snake goddess," Voldemort said with a smirk as Nagina curled up his leg.

"Yo Voldy Woldy," I said and waved at him.

He gritted his teeth and I made a face like a squirrel whose cheeks are full of nuts.

"I've told you not to call me that," he yelled and made me levitate over to be right in front of him on the ground. I rolled my eyes and poked him between his glowing red eyes.

"You're really slow. Everyone else has figured out that I don't listen to orders," I said and nodded my head to add effect.

Voldemort hissed and tried to bite my finger. I laughed and playfully wiggled my fingers in front of his mouth.

"My friend is going to kiss your butt if you even hurt a hair on my head," I said and tried to kick him, but he dodged and I kicked thin air. The snake hissed at me and I glared at her.

"Be nice," I ordered in Parseltongue and Nagina looked ashamed.

"Sorry goddess," Nagina said and then Voldemort hissed at me.

"If you spit on me I'm going to paint your fingernails bright pink and tattoo makeup on your face," I threatened to Voldemort. He just looked at me weird before saying a spell that made me fall asleep.

Back at the castle, Shea was sitting with the golden trio. The twins were sitting close by and she frowned as she heard them worrying about me. a few snakes from the lake slithered into the room and over to Harry.

"Voldemort has Tiffani," the snakes hissed to Harry and Harry gasped.

"She's betrayed us," Harry said out loud and everyone looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Shea asked annoyed at not knowing where I was hiding.

"The snakes just told me that Voldemort has Tiffani, so she's switched sides," Harry said angrily.

"That's stupid and wrong. Tiffani is not someone that would join Voldemort. She is the kind of person that would drive that man to the brink of insanity. He's kidnapped her and we need to save her somehow," Shea said angrily at the thought of someone thinking that I would betray people.

"Voldemort has Tiffani?" George asked angrily. Shea nodded with fire in her eyes as she thought of the torturous things she wanted to do to Voldemort.

"He will pay," Fred vowed and they quickly ran up to Dumbledore and Severus. Dumbledore's face went grave at the news and Severus looked as furious as Shea.

"How are we going to save her?" George asked as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Voldemort is not back," Umbridge's voice said loudly in a prim manner after she had eavesdropped.

Severus glared at her and the twins held Shea back from smacking Umbridge.

"I don't know how to save her at the moment, but hopefully she will not be harmed," Dumbledore said before going into deep thought.

"He better not hurt her," Shea said as she threw a fork at Umbridge before storming out of the great hall.

The twins followed Shea and they decided to go to the lake to see if they could find any signs of a struggle.

Back at Voldemort's lair, I woke up and frowned when I could not move my arms or legs. I looked around and saw that I was shackled to a comfy chair. No one was around and I sighed. "Bored now," I thought before deciding to sing a song to pass the time.

"I got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly diddly, there they are standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head, give them a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said," I started singing over and over again.

"Silence," a male voice yelled from outside the closed and probably locked doors that led to the room I was in.

"No, you shut up," I yelled.

"No, you shut up," the man yelled back.

"You shut up," I yelled.

"Silence," the man yelled getting annoyed and I smirked at his tone.

"Yay entertainment," I thought. "Your momma called me last night. She told me to tell you to wash your undies," I yelled out before giggling.

"I will kill you girl," the man yelled getting very annoyed.

"Oh so scary, a man with a stick. Ha ha, spirit fingers are scarier than a stick, never watch a scary cheerleader movie. It was freaky spirit fingers," I said loud enough for the man to hear.

"The lord just had to bring back a crazy woman," I heard the man mutter.

"You're the crazy man. You should learn how to clean your underwear young man. I'm tired of getting phone calls from your momma. Oh and she said that you need to learn how to brush your teeth. Oh and she said to tell you not to forget to get the back of your teeth well and to floss," I yelled and I heard a very angry stream of curse words from the man which made me bust out laughing in the chair.

"So stupid," I thought as I started singing the happy, happy, joy, joy song.

**I love you too soul mate ha ha. I want to thank my soul mate booknerd323, and LDeetz, and crazychicalol for reviewing. You guys make me happy. I hope you like this chapter. ^_^ Tell me what you think. Thanks, more to come soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Later, the doors opened and Voldemort and a very pissed off man were looking at me. "Hi momma's boy and Voldy Woldy," I said and waved at the best of my ability.

Voldemort looked at momma's boy with a questioning look and the man just glared at me. "Aw no one loves me here, dang," I said with a fake pout.

"We do love your power snake goddess," Voldemort said as he motioned the man out of the room and Voldemort entered the room.

"My power to make people laugh?" I asked questionably.

"No, this power," Voldemort said and touched my forehead. I gasped as I felt some strange power in me. I hissed at Voldemort and I smirked as he flew through the air and into the wall.

"Yay you can fly," I said and directed my newfound power to open my shackles. I stood up and rolled my wrists before walking over to Voldemort and leaning down in front of him.

"You've been a bad boy," I said that a goat. I petted Voldemort's head and I smirked as an idea came to my head. I closed my eyes and focused on turning Voldemort. I opened my eyes when I felt the power was done working. I smiled gleefully when I saw a beautiful silver snake with bright red eyes was glaring up at me.

"What did you do?" Voldemort hissed at me. I smirked and picked him up.

"Well since I don't hate you, I've decided to make you my new little friend and this way you can't hurt anyone. You're not even poisonous or magical anymore. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Now let's get out of here, somehow," I said as I walked to the door. I opened the door and used my power to knock out the momma's boy.

Voldemort bit me and I giggled at how it tickled. "Bad boy, quit tickling me. It's annoying," I said as I patted Voldemort's head.

"You can't do this to me," he yelled.

"Well it's better than turning you into a snake and tossing you to the other wizards in this world so they can kill you. If you stay as a snake with me then at least you can live. I'm sorry that your diet will be mice only," I said as I walked through the manor and out to the fresh air.

Voldemort was quiet before sighing. "I'm not happy about this at all, but fine. I'll be your pet goddess," Voldemort said as I held up his wand and broke it in little places and threw it in a deep hole that was filling with water from a stream close by.

"Sorry to do this to you, but it's a punishment without death being in the equation," I said with a shrug as I walked off the property of the manor.

"So how are we going to get back to Hogwarts?" Voldemort hissed.

I shrugged and said, "My soul mate will find me. We're connected to each other with our awesomeness."

"You mean, you have no idea if we're going to be found any time soon," he hissed with a sigh as he rested on my shoulder.

"Pretty much, but at least we have each other," I said as I walked down the street. It was a large and empty road in the countryside. I wrapped my arms around me as the chilly night air whipped around us.

Voldemort started complaining about the cold and I said, "Bite me."

He ignored me and I just rolled my eyes. "I miss my cuddly twins," I thought while walking.

Shea was a nervous wreck as she worried about me. She and Severus were flying on a broom together close to a manor that was supposedly full of Voldemort supporters. Shea widened her eyes when she spotted a figure walking down the road.

"There she is," Shea yelled and pointed at my cold form. Severus quickly swooped down on the broom and landed beside me. I smiled at Shea and Severus and waved at them. Shea went to pull me into a hug, but she stopped when she saw the silver snake on my shoulder.

"Why does that snake have red eyes?" Shea asked.

I leaned close to her and whispered, "Because it's Voldemort, but don't tell anyone. He doesn't have magic anymore and he's not poisonous. I've decided to make him a pet instead of having him be killed. I don't want him to die. He's fun to talk to."

Shea shook her head before pulling me into a hug and kept away from Voldemort who hissed at her. "Are you alright?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I'm great," I said and then I hugged Severus.

"What happened to Voldemort?" Severus asked me cautiously as he looked around.

Voldemort went silent and I smiled. "We had a deep discussion and he has decided to be a good boy from now on. No one will need to worry about him. He says he's going to live with a friend and behave," I said telling the truth but not the whole truth.

Voldemort sighed in relief and I smiled at him. "Thank you," he thought and I gently rubbed his head.

"Can we go back to Hogwarts now? I'm tired, stinky, and I miss my boyfriends," I said with a tired frown.

Shea hugged me again as Severus apparated us back to the school. I quickly ran to the bathroom in our room and showered off. I had set Voldemort on the bed first, and I made sure he was not going to slither off. I put a pink bow on him so he would be too embarrassed to show himself.

I dried off and put on some warm pajama pants and a big t-shirt. I made Voldemort a place to sleep before running out of the room and to Gryffindor's dorm. I waved at the lady in the portrait and she asked me for a password.

"Please," I said and gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Incorrect," she said.

I made fake tears appear and said, "Please pretty lady. I've just recently been rescued from being kidnapped by a foul man and I miss the loves of my life. They reside behind your secret door and I miss them so. Please let me through your door to tell them that I'm alive."

The lady in the portrait was quiet before giving me a sad smile and opening her door. "Go to them," she said and I thanked her before running into the common room.

"Lovers," I yelled before yelling the twins' names.

Fred and George quickly ran down the stairs of the boy's dorms and pulled me into a hug and tons of kisses.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked as he looked me over.

"We were so worried," George cried as he pulled me into another kiss. I smiled and hugged the two of them.

"I'm fine and I missed you guys so much. Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to leave you guys again," I said hoping that I would be able to snuggle in a bed with the twins tonight. Nothing naughty would go on. I just want to cuddle with the two men I care for.

"Of course you can stay here tonight," George said softly and Fred scooped me up in his arms bridal style.

I smiled and snuggled into his arms as they carried me up the stairs to their room. Their roommates woke up and gave me a confused look before rolling their eyes and falling asleep. Fred gently set me down on the bed and the twins got in on each side of me. They closed the curtains so we would have privacy. I smiled and gave them each a loving kiss before falling asleep.

Back in my room, Shea was lying on her bed and staring at Voldemort, who was staring at her.

"Bite me and I'm flushing you down the toilet," Shea threatened and Voldemort quickly hid under my bed covers after nodding fearfully at Shea. Shea smirked and fell asleep peacefully.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

The next morning, I woke up all warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes and smiled softly when I saw the twins surrounding me. Their arms were wrapped around my waist. Sleep was still upon them and they looked so relaxed.

I snuggled in their arms more, but someone opening the curtains and letting in the sunshine made me hiss.

"Bloody hell," one of the twins' roommates said as he backed away from the bed. I hid my face in Fred's chest and the twins started waking up from the loud yell of their roommate.

"What is it?" George groaned out still sleepy.

"Um it's time for breakfast mates," their roommate said. The twins' eyes snapped open and they looked ready to get out of bed until they saw me.

"We'll head to breakfast later, go ahead without us," Fred said as the twins snuggled closer to me.

Their roommates rolled their eyes before quickly leaving the room. "Behave," one of the roommates yelled before closing the door to the room.

I giggled as one of the twins' hands tickled my side. "Good morning," I whispered as I kissed Fred's chin.

"Very good morning," George said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and turned around to give him a kiss.

"Tiffani, get your butt back to our room before I decide to kill that snake," Shea yelled in the Gryffindor common room. My eyes widened and I apologized to the twins before jumping out of the bed. They called me back but I had to save Voldy Woldy from Shea's morning wrath if she was waked up too early.

"Don't hurt Mr. V," I yelled as I left the common room and entered our room. Voldemort was on top of one of my bed posts. He let out a relieved sound when I entered the room.

"Why is my best friend trying to kill you?" I asked him as I held up my hand so he could slither around my wrist.

"I woke her up early because people should not sleep so late," Voldy Woldy hissed.

I stared at him wide eyed before laughing. "Mr. V you don't ever need to do that ever. Word of advice, do not wake up my friends early or they will flush you down the toilet with no regret," I said and gave him a little pet on the head.

Voldemort was silent before sighing and nodding. "I'll remember that," he hissed and I smiled.

"He apologizes Shea," I yelled to Shea since she was walking down the hall. she was already dressed and ready for breakfast. She just gave a small nod and glare to Voldemort before I closed the bedroom door. I put Voldemort on my bed and went into the bathroom to change clothes. I put on a cute and long red gypsy like skirt. I put on a white flowing shirt and some bead necklaces and bracelets. I put in some dangly earrings and made my wavy hair a little wavier.

I put on some sandals and walked out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" I asked Voldemort and did a little spin.

"You look fine," he hissed before slithering up around my left arm.

I laughed and headed out of my room. I smiled happily when Fred and George were waiting for me at the top of the staircase. I quickly ran over to them and hooked our arms together as we walked down the stairs.

"Woah cool snake, where did you get it?" George asked as he stared at Voldemort curiously. Voldemort hissed and I glared at him. "Be nice," I hissed to him and he sighed and nodded with a small glare.

"I found him slithering around last night and I decided to keep him," I said as we walked down the stairs to the great hall. Severus was glaring at me with a tired look when I entered the great hall. I gave him a weak smile before hiding behind the twins and heading to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm in big trouble," I whispered to the twins as I snuck another glance at Severus when I sat between the twins.

"Oh Severus is not happy with you. I knew you'd blow something up," Shea said as she sat across from me and I shrugged.

"I liked the purple bubbles," I said innocently and I saw Draco glaring at me. I growled and grabbed a piece of toast that was not burnt this morning. Umbridge did not go terrorize the elves today, thankfully.

Draco glared at me and then looked away. Voldemort hissed at my side and said, "Young Malfoy does not like you."

I shrugged and said in Parseltongue, "I ruined one of his potions yesterday and made him and everyone else get covered in purple bubbles. I don't think he likes me at all Mr. V."

"Mr. V?" Harry asked me questionably as he stared at the snake. Voldemort hissed at Harry and I gave him a little smack on top of his head.

"Be nice Mr. V and don't eavesdrop Harry," I said and then decided to start eating a good breakfast. It might be my last meal if Severus decides to kill me for messing up his class yesterday.

Harry sighed before looking away. "Shea, the golden boy doesn't like me," I whined to Shea.

"Well every time you touch me I'm in excruciating pain," Harry whispered and I heard him and so did Voldemort.

Voldemort quickly slithered down my arm and rested on top of Harry's hand. He did not bite him, but Harry started yelling in pain. Voldemort smirked and quickly slithered back up on my arm.

Harry glared at me and I got sick of it. "I've done nothing to you so quit glaring at me already or I will bite you," I hissed and showed him my fangs.

He went quiet, as his eyes grew wide. Voldemort let out some laughter in the form of hisses and Shea gave me a warning look not to hurt anybody. "I'm not going to hurt him, but I want him to quit acting rude towards me," I said to Shea before grabbing a muffin and kissing the twins before leaving the room.

I headed to the classroom and Umbridge was there. She glared at me and Voldemort hissed at her.

"You're the one who has been sending snakes at me," she yelled and pointed her wand at me.

"No I haven't, this is just my pet snake. I don't have any other snakes," I said partially lying and partially telling the truth. I walked over to my comfy chair and smiled at Voldemort as he started laughing. It only sounded like many hisses to Umbridge.

Umbridge was more than pissed as she glared at me. I just ignored her and watched as Voldemort slithered around my arm. Severus soon entered the room and he glared at me and mouthed that we would talk later. Umbridge made a very big chair appear for her to sit in and watch the class. I ran around the room and started getting ingredients ready. I waved to the twins before sitting back in my chair.

Class was mostly uneventful. Severus was about ready to rip off Umbridge's head. Umbridge made rude comments the whole time and I made a snake fall from the ceiling and into her shirt. Other than that, the class was fun. After Umbridge ran out of the room and the students left, Severus looked at me and motioned for me to follow him to his office.

"I'm so sorry," I yelled as I sat in a chair and he locked his office door.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Severus sighed as he sat in his office desk chair. "That was a mess yesterday," Severus said with a small glare.

"I'm sorry, but Draco deserved it. He was being a butt hole," I saidwith my arms crossed as I frowned at Severus.

Severus gave me a small glare before sighing again. "Just don't do it again no matter what," Severus said before looking at Voldemort. Severus felt his arm with the dark mark twitch and he gave me a surprised look.

"You turned the dark lord into a snake?" he asked me and I nodded happily as Voldemort hissed at me.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked and gave the top of Voldemort's head a small kiss.

Severus gave me an incredulous look before shaking his head. "Does he have his magic anymore?" Severus asked me and I shook my head no.

"I broke his wand too, so Voldemort is no longer a threat to this or any other world. However, his death eaters still need to be stopped," I said as I stood up from the chair. I walked to the door and went to open it, but Severus cast a spell that kept me trapped in the room.

"You're not out of trouble though Tiffani," Severus said and I gulped audibly.

"Sit," Severus said and I put on my best puppy dog pout.

"I'm so sorry Sev. You know I can't follow rules. I'm a bad girl, I know, but please don't make me do anything that includes Filch. I'll happily trudge through the forbidden forest at night if you want me to with Hagrid," I said as I sat on top of Severus's office desk.

Severus sighed and then he rolled his eyes and nodded at me. "Fine for a punishment you will go into the forbidden forest with Hagrid tonight, and I expect you to be in class tomorrow bright and early," Severus said and I hugged him before groaning.

"I'll be so sleep deprived tomorrow," I said as I walked out of his office and Voldemort hissed for me to quit complaining.

"I can complain if I feel like it. Heavens know that you have complained more than anyone possibly can since you've been turned into a snake," I said to Voldemort in Parseltongue.

Voldemort hissed out one last complaint before going silent. I smiled and then gasped when I realized I forgot stuff at the black lake yesterday. I quickly ran outside and to the lake. I picked up my tutu and shoes and smiled happily.

"It's that muggle that wanted to flush me down the toilet," Voldemort hissed and pointed over to some trees. I quickly looked and smiled when I saw Bill and Shea sharing a sweet kiss.

I was tempted to yell you go girl, but I kept my mouth shut. I did not want Shea to ruin my moments with the twins so I will not ruin her moments with Bill. Voldemort went to hiss and ruin the moment and I quickly tied the pink around his mouth. "Shh," I whispered to him as I quietly walked back to the castle with my things as quick as I could.

Shea pulled away from the kiss with a very happy smile. "Thanks for coming and visiting me today. I hope you aren't going to get in trouble for not going to work today," Shea said and Bill just smiled at her.

"No trouble at all and anyways I missed you," Bill said as he placed a kiss on Shea's forehead.

Shea blushed a little bit and hugged Bill. Bill let out a chuckle as Shea said, "I missed you too."

The two of them decided to walk around the lake for a bit and then relaxed against a tree for a while. Bill was sitting against the tree. Shea was sitting between Bill's legs and she was resting against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"So how was your first day of helping McGonagall?" Bill asked as he rested his chin on Shea's shoulder.

"It was fun. I wasn't able to do any magic but I can't do that anyways," Shea said with a small laugh.

Bill nodded and then asked, "Shea, will you sing for me again?"

Shea went quiet and blushed before agreeing after a little more persuasion from Bill. Shea sang one of her favorite songs and Bill listened intently.

Back in the castle, I had just put up my stuff in my room when I heard my name being called. "Tiffani," Ron was yelling outside my door and banging on the door. Voldemort hissed annoyed and slid onto my bed.

"Behave Mr. V," I told him before opening my bedroom door. "What is it Ron?" I asked when I saw a panting Ron Weasley at the entrance of the door.

"Umbridge is putting up all these rules and there is a meeting that Harry wants to see you at in the room of requirement," Ron said very quickly.

"Well we all know how I hate rules, so I'll get rid of those quicker than you can sing the national anthem of Canada. I'm not sure about the meeting, but I'll go," I said as I stepped out of my room and closed the door behind me.

I let Ron lead me to where Filch was putting up more and more rules. I glared at the stupid decrees and imagined twenty snakes in Umbridge's room and drawers. I smiled as a loud scream sounded throughout the halls. Dumbledore walked past me and smiled at me.

I let out a small laugh and focused on the rules. I snapped my fingers and all of them turned into snakes. I smiled at the snakes and told them to chase Umbridge out of the castle and back to the ministry. The snakes happily agreed and I did a happy dance.

"One toad down, and hopefully no more to come," I said as I watched Umbridge running out of the gates and apparating away.

"Good job Tiffani," Dumblybear said and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you sir," I said and saluted him before telling the shocked Ron to lead the way to the meeting.

Ron led me to the room of requirement and I yelped in shock as a spell came hurtling at me when I entered the room.

"Watch it you dunderhead," I yelled as I stood up from the floor where I dived to escape the spell.

"Are you working with Voldemort?" Harry yelled while pointing his wand at me.

I growled and hissed at him, "No I'm not."

"Then why are you here in one piece? Why didn't Voldemort kill you?" Harry yelled as he threw another spell at me.

I dodged the spell, ran forward, and punched Harry. "Enough of this nonsense you stupid fool. I'm not working with Voldemort. Voldemort is not even a threat now that I've took away his magic. He is just a normal being in this world and he is much happier now that there is no chance he will be killed and he can't kill anyone else," I yelled at Harry and some of the other students in the room. I was glad that the twins were not in the room.

I sat down on Harry's fallen form and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. For once, he did not howl out in pain whenever I touched his scar. I smirked and he just gave me a flabbergasted look.

"No one has to worry about Voldemort ever again. However, the death eaters do need to be stopped and put in jail. I personally want to give Draco's father a good smack. I might braid his hair first though. It's so shiny," I said and then stood up and walked out of the room thinking what all I wanted to do to Lucius's hair.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Later that afternoon, I ran into the great hall and ran over to Draco. The twins yelled for me to come over to them and I motioned for them to wait.

"Draco can I meet your father, please?" I questioned as I smirked on the inside at how many ways I could do Lucius's hair.

"Why?" Draco drawled out.

"Because it is important, I know where his master is," I whispered to Draco. Draco's eyes widened and he slowly nodded at me.

"Yay, just tell me when he's coming to visit," I yelled as I ran over to the twins. They were glaring at Draco and I smirked at them and lied across their laps on the bench.

"Aw my brave and sexy men are jealous," I teased as I drew little circles on their stomachs.

They looked down at me and smirked as they decided to start tickling me again. Shea and Bill were sitting together down at the end of the table so my cries for help went ignored when Fred placed his hand over my mouth.

I gave them a playful glare and snapped my fingers. A snake appeared on each of their shoulders and they quickly stopped when they heard the snakes hissing in their ears.

"We're sorry Tiffani, make them stop," George cried as the snakes slithered around their necks and arms.

I giggled and snapped my fingers again. The snakes disappeared and the twins hugged me close and profusely apologized.

I smiled and then smiled wider when Dumblybear stood up to make an announcement.

"Students and staff and guest," Dumblybear said to everyone and Bill to catch attention and quiet the great hall.

"I have much news to tell you all. First, Ms. Umbridge is no longer a teacher here at Hogwarts. She has returned to the ministry and will no longer be bothering Hogwarts. Second, I have good news that Minister Fudge is resigning for his health. Third, this news will please all of you. Lord Voldemort is no more. The dark lord will never have to be feared again. Almost all of the death eaters have been captured. The dark days are disappearing once and for all. Fear is never an emotion that we must feel at the mention of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore announced.

The whole room was silent before cheering with joy. However, I saw a few Slytherin students looking fearful. I know that they are worried for their family members who are death eaters. I felt bad for them, but I hoped that at least some of their family was not a follower of Voldemort.

I smiled as everyone around me cheered. The twins pulled me into a hug and started saying how they would have fought with their lives to protect me from Voldemort if he ever tried to hurt me. I laughed on the inside as I thought how I turned the powerful dark lord into a shiny non-venomous snake.

I just gave the twins a big hug and said, "My heroes." They smiled and hugged me tightly to their bodies. I smiled and looked down at the end of the table. Shea and Bill were no longer there. I creased my brows and looked around the room. I spotted a giggling Shea and a smiling Bill walking out of the great hall.

"Ok, I'm spying this time. I've been nice long enough," I whispered as I got out of the twins' arms. They pouted at me and a kiss to their noses made them smile as I sneakily followed Shea and Bill. Bill and Shea went outside and I climbed up the tree they were beneath as silently as I could.

"This is wonderful. Who defeated the dark lord? Was it Harry?" Bill said to Shea as he held her close with a happy smile on his face.

I held in my scoff at Bill thinking it was Harry. "I beat Voldemort, not that famous golden boy, but he'll probably get credit. Whatever, maybe I should turn Harry into a snake and he can become friends with his enemy," I thought as I stared at Bill and Shea through the leaves.

"No, it wasn't Harry. It was actually Tiff," Shea said and I smiled and then frowned at Bill's shocked expression.

"How could she have defeated the dark lord?" Bill asked and I wished I had a snake to throw at him.

Shea rolled her eyes and said, "Because she's crazy."

I gaped like a fish before smiling and jumping out of the tree onto Bill. He fell to the ground and I quickly jumped off him and placed one of my feet gently on his stomach.

"You know I'm crazy and I'm awesome," I yelled and did a pirate pose with an imaginary sword before hugging Shea and running back to the castle. However, my run to the castle was brought to a halt when I saw an annoyed Severus standing in the doorway. He pointed to Hagrid's hut and I sighed.

"Do I really have to?" I asked and bent down and hugged his ankle. He sighed as he looked down at me.

"Go to Hagrid's hut before I make you stay around Filch for a night," Severus said and I quickly ran to Hagrid's hut screaming that Sev was being mean.

I happily did a cool little knock on Hagrid's door and he opened it a few moments later. I waved and he stepped out of his hut and handed me a walking stick. I looked at it curiously before jumping away from Hagrid. I smiled and started making light saber sounds while swinging the stick.

"What are you doing Tiffani?" Hagrid asked and I stopped and gave him a serious look.

"The force told me to do it and now the force is telling me that you need to join the ranks of the Jedi's," I said and started showing Hagrid how to swing the walking stick like a light saber. We passed the time like this for a while and I smirked at my job well done of teaching someone else about the force.

"Now let's go see all the creepy crawlies in the forbidden forest," I sang as I skipped into the forest holding my walking stick. Hagrid walked close behind me and he told me which way to go.

"Just a fair warning Hagrid, but if any spiders dare to show their faces than I'm losing it and attacking every spider I see," I said cheerily as I kept my eyes peeled for any spiders. Spiders and I do not get along. They are scary and creepy stalkers.

Hagrid let out a small laugh as we continued walking through the forest. Hagrid explained that we were just going to make sure that nothing was out of place. I nodded and then smiled as I ran out into a large field in the center of the forest. Hagrid stayed in the forest and tried to get me to come back, because he said that I was in great danger out in the open.

"I'm fine young Jedi, I've got the force with me," I said and gave Hagrid a thumb up before walking around the field.

A loud neigh sounded from one of the corners of the field and I smiled when a unicorn ran out of the woods and straight towards me. I thought it was going to plow into me, but it stopped in time. I sighed in relief before gently reaching my hand up to pet the unicorn.

"So pretty," I whispered as I heard Hagrid let out a small chuckle.

"I see the twins haven't corrupted you yet," I heard Hagrid whisper. My cheeks turned bright red as I hid my face in the mane of the unicorn.

"That is none of your business," I said loud enough for Hagrid to hear me. He laughed and the unicorn let out a happy neigh as she nuzzled my head with hers.

"What is it?" I asked the unicorn as I looked up. The unicorn motioned to her back and I quickly got on. I've never ridden a horse without a saddle, but bring it on.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts, I'm done with my so called punishment Hagrid," I called out as I grabbed some of the unicorn's hair before she ran off towards Hogwarts.

"Woo hoo," I yelled as I the wind rushed through my hair.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Days, weeks, and months passed as Shea and I stayed at Hogwarts. Bill visited Shea almost every weekend and their love was blooming, yes, they've fallen in love. It's so sweet and adorable. I feel very strongly for the twins, dare I say I may love them. We haven't told each other that we love each other yet. I'll let them tell me first before I tell them, that way it's more fun for me.

I was a lot better at helping Severus with the potions. I accidentally turned one girls hair into butterflies one day from a potion that I got to help with. It was supposed to be a hair growth potion, but she just grew butterflies.

Shea was a perfect librarian, but sometimes she got in trouble for reading too much on the job. I don't blame her. If I had that job I would be reading all the time or I would be sleeping in the area where hardly anyone goes. McGonagall loved when Shea was in the room helping her class.

I made McGonagall laugh, but she never let me help with her class. One day she turned me into a puppy. It was so much fun. I was able to bite anyone I wanted. I was also able to pee on a lot of annoying Slytherin boys' shoes in the great hall. the twins loved when I was a puppy.

I loved when they decided to dress me up. It was fun. They gave me a big red bow and made my brown fur fluffier than usual. Yes, they called me fluffy Tiffie, but I loved it. I got to stay in their arms more than I ever have. The next day, McGonagall changed me back. Shea will never let me live down that I was a puppy, but I don't care.

McGonagall turned her into a cat one day just for a demonstration in a lecture. I wish that I had had pop corn. Sadly, there is no pop corn anywhere in Hogwarts. They need to change the menu for the snacks.

Anyways, now it is Christmas time. I quickly packed all my stuff and I helped Shea pack since she was still sleepy and not fully awake. We stayed up late last night just wondering what all we might get for Christmas. I already had a present for the twins, but I'm not sharing that right now. Shea bought Bill a ring made of dragon scales and a watch made of dragon scales. They were wicked cool. I helped her pick them.

I decided everyone else was going to get hugs. Well except a few people. I decided to give Voldemort to Severus as a pet snake. Voldemort couldn't hurt Sev, because I made him unable to hurt my friends with his fangs. It still hurts to be bit by a snake even if they aren't poisonous. I was going to give Sirius a collar and dog treats for laughs. I was going to give Remus a moon ring, which I knew would make him either laugh or just roll his eyes and smile. I'm hoping for the former of the two.

I don't remember what all Shea got for people. I just know that Severus is still not very pleased that we had to use his money again. He made me clean his classroom and supply room so many times that I was covered in dust some days. It was another form of punishment from him.

Shea and I quickly got dressed. She put on a cute skirt and blouse with some small heels. She was going to be seeing Bill and she wanted to look cute. I helped her with her hair and makeup before I got ready. I just put on some pajama pants and a sweatshirt, because I freeze in the winter and the twins can just deal with my outfit. I'll tell them I'm wearing cute underwear or something, which by coincidence I am. "Score for Tiffani," I thought before Shea and I grabbed our stuff and headed to the carriages outside.

The twins and the good trio were waiting in a carriage for us. I quickly put up my stuff and jumped between the twins. Shea glared at me as she sat on the carriage freezing her butt off. I sighed and quickly jumped in her lap and cuddled with her.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

"No," the twins yelled in a whiny voice and I sighed.

"She didn't ask you," Shea said and I started laughing as they began bickering over who I should keep warm.

"Fine, we get her in the compartment on the train," Fred said and George nodded.

"Whatever, she snores when she sleeps," Shea said and I smacked her.

"No she doesn't," George answered before I could answer for myself. I went deathly quiet and blushed as everyone stared at me and then at George.

"How would you know that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because she slept with me and Fred in our bed one night," George said and I quickly yelled that nothing bad happened when the twins smirked at everyone.

I pouted as we arrived at the train. I quickly got a compartment and bit both of the twins as they sat down. I didn't bite them hard enough to penetrate skin with my fangs. They yelped and then apologized for earlier, which made me smile.

"Good boys," I said and ruffled their hair. They frowned before smirking and started tickling me. "Bad boys," I said between laughs.

Shea rolled her eyes and told the twins to keep it up before she started talking with Hermione about certain books from the muggle world. I screamed for the twins to stop tickling me between my laughs, when they did not, I decided to try to escape. I quickly squirmed out of the seat and fell on the floor, however there was a new breeze on skin that should not be feeling a breeze. I heard Hermione gasp and Shea sigh.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that my pants were pulled down some and my lacey black underwear was showing. I gave a nervous laugh at the twin's sexy looks and I quickly pulled up my pants and went to jump in Shea's lap since there was no other seat open.

However, before I reached Shea's lap I was pulled back to my original seat between the twins. They leaned down and gave the tops of my ears little bites. I yelped and went to move again, but they kept a good hold on my waist.

"Um Fred, George," I whispered and Ron and Harry left the room with blushes on their faces. The twins glared at Harry and Ron before bringing their faces to my necks. "Guys," I said wondering what they were doing. I already had a very good guess about what they were thinking.

Hermione and Shea sighed and threw books at the twins' heads. "Ow," Fred and George yelled and I quickly ran over to sit between Shea and Hermione.

"Thank you," I said dramatically and the twins pouted as they rubbed their heads.

I frowned and wanted to kiss their wounds away, but Shea kept me from moving. "You two behave or no Tiffani," Shea said as she pointed a reprimanding finger at the twins and Hermione kept me in the seat.

"We'll be good," Fred said and gave me a big pout that I've found very hard to resist from the twins.

"Good, but you're not getting her back until we arrive at Sirius's house," Shea said.

"Yay, I get to see Remus and Sirius again. I miss those two goofballs," I said as I cuddled with Hermione. She gave me a small freaked out looking before sighing and laughing.

"Don't mind her, she's like that," Shea said to Hermione and I hissed at Shea.

"Bite me and I'm biting you back," Shea said and I smirked.

"Oh baby," I said and busted out laughing. Shea rolled her eyes before laughing.

I looked over at the twins and they were giving me that sexy look again. I gulped and decided to start singing the hamster dance song to pass the time. Shea danced along as I danced in the seat. Hermione just started reading and the twins went to working on a new joke item.

Harry and Ron soon entered the compartment again and Harry sat by the twins. Ron sighed and I quickly scrambled out of the seat and sat down on the floor. I scrambled over and leaned against one of George's legs and one of Fred's legs before Shea could keep me away from them.

I smiled as the twins started running their hands through my hair.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

I tackled Remus with a hug when he opened the door. "Hello Tiffani," Remus said and chuckled.

"Hi my cuddly wolfy," I said as I got off Remus and helped him up. Everybody quickly walked in and we shut the door. I let out a happy cheer when I saw Sirius.  
"Sirius," I yelled as I ran and gave him a big hug. Sirius chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I laughed and made him quit. "I'm not a puppy anymore. You people aren't supposed to pet me," I said and everyone that had no clue about what happened at school just gave me confused looks.

"You were turned into a puppy?" Sirius asked.

"Oh bite me," I said before bringing my presents and luggage up to Shea's room. I sighed as I walked down the stairs with Voldemort slithering around my wrist.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch again," I whined and Voldemort laughed at me. I hissed at him and he went silent.  
"Then sleep with us," Fred said at the bottom of the stairs. George was standing beside him and they were smiling at me. I paused on the stairs and tilted my head in thought.

"Alright," I said and jumped into Fred's arms. Fred laughed and George pouted. I gave George a sweet kiss on the lips as Fred carried me to the kitchen, which held everyone else.

"Yo homies what's up?" I yelled when we entered the kitchen.

"Oh Tiffani dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Fred placed me down and Mrs. Weasley hugged me.

"I'm great. How are you?" I said and hugged her back.

"Oh dear I'm so happy now that everyone is back here for the holidays," Mrs. Weasley said as she let me go from her big hug.

I smiled and sat beside Shea, who was sitting beside Bill. The twins pouted at me and I just blew them air kisses before busting out laughing.

"Enough with the PDA," Shea said with a groan and I just gave her a silent look.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I saw you and Bill smooching or for a better word snogging over in the hallway. Don't try to tell me you weren't," I said and Shea turned bright red and Bill started coughing on the drink he had just swallowed.

"Were you spying again?" Shea asked and I smirked.

"No, I just said that you two were snogging in the hall. I didn't actually know you were kissing each other in the hallway, but now everybody knows," I said and Shea glared at me as her embarrassment kicked in.

I laughed and started doing a dance in my chair as Mrs. Weasley started placing food on the table.

"Yummy, Mrs. Weasley you rock my socks," I said with a big grin before digging into my food. Hogwarts food is good, but Mrs. Weasley's food is much better.

Sirius sat on my other side and I smirked and threw peas into his curly hair. He didn't notice what I was doing until the end of dinner, when the twins busted out laughing. Their laughter made me miss Sirius's hair and I hit his cheek.

"Tiffani," Sirius and I quickly ran out of the room. A big black dog was at my heels barking at me while peas fell out of its fur.

"But greens are good for you," I yelled trying to save my life as I missed a bite from Sirius.

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a plunger and a towel. "Back beast, back," I said and used the towel as a shield and the plunger as a sword.

Sirius barked at me and tried to advance but I used the plunger at him and he growled at me before running off. I laughed as I chased him with the plunger. I quickly got it stuck on his dog butt before running to the living room and jumping on Fred's lap.

"I won," I said and pointed to Sirius, who was a human again.

The twins busted out laughing as Sirius let out a few curses as he got the plunger off him.

"I'll get you back Tiffani," Sirius yelled before going to his room and slamming the door.

"I'm so scared," I yelled and I heard giggling from upstairs.

"Bill you get your hands off her butt right now mister and soul mate behave," I yelled up to Shea and Bill.

Shea yelled angrily at me and I laughed. "His hands weren't on my butt," she yelled down at me.

"Not yet," I yelled back and the George covered my mouth with his hand to keep more nonsense from leaving my mouth.

"Come on, let's go to that bookstore I was telling you about," Bill said and grabbed Shea's hand and led her out of the house. I laughed at her evil glare.

George and Fred sighed as George removed his hands from my mouth. They looked at me and I gave an innocent shrug. "What'd I do?" I asked.

"You have two people plotting evil things for your future. How does that make you feel?" George asked me as Fred made a monocle over his eye with his fingers.

"Lovely," I said and stuck my tongue out at them before running away from them and banging on Sirius's door. "I plan to drive him crazy today," I thought as I started kicking the door.

"What?" Sirius roared as he pulled open the door.

I gave a little kid look and said, "Good day sir, would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

"Go away," Sirius growled and I quickly grabbed his collar.

"Buy cookies or die," I yelled and then pushed him in his room and slammed his door for him. I clutched my sides and busted out laughing.

"Tiffani dear, Remus wants to ask you some questions about the snake in the room glaring at him," Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen. I smiled and quickly ran into the kitchen and scooped up Voldemort.

"Mr. V is a lovely snake who needs anger management, but he won't hurt you Remus," I said to the fearful looking Remus. I smiled and kissed the top of Voldemort's head before hugging Remus and then running back to Sirius's bedroom door. The twins went to grab me and move me, but I just pushed them back on the couch.

"Enjoy the show," I mouthed to them before rolling up the sleeves of my sweater. I rolled up the legs of my pants, because they were a little long and it would be dangerous to jump and run really fast in.

I took a deep breath before screaming, pulling, and pushing on the door. I messed up my hair and started hissing and clawing at the door.

"What is your bloody problem?" Sirius yelled as he opened the door.

I smiled and said, "Hug?" and held my arms open.

"No," Sirius yelled and slammed the door.

I smirked and started singing God Save the Queen song over and over again until Sirius opened the door again. I could almost see raging red in his eyes and it was hilarious.

"Hug now?" I asked like a four year old and he growled at me before smirking.

Sirius pulled me into a tight hug and I could tell he was trying to crush me. I ignored the pain and quickly tied a few pink and purple ribbons in Sirius's curly hair.

"Thanks," I said with a cough after I got out of Sirius's tight hug. I ran over to the twins and smiled at them.

The twins busted out laughing with me when Sirius's yell of rage at finding the ribbons in his hair later was heard throughout the whole house.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

I slept in the twins' bed every night without someone noticing. Nothing bad happened, even though Shea thought it did. Every time Shea said I did something, I would always tease her and Bill.

Those two were coming along quite nicely. Bill was a gentleman and Shea was getting over her shyness. I was happy for her and I was happy that Bill was treating her right.

Voldemort hissed at me as I lied between Fred and George. "Why is there another bloody bow on me?" Voldemort hissed and I glared at him, as my hair resembled a bird's nest.

"Because it makes you pretty," I said and Voldemort hissed again before disappearing under the covers. I yelped as he bit my leg. I hissed at him to release me before I got out of the bed. The twins woke up and screamed when they saw Voldemort in their bed, but they just saw a snake.

I laughed as they scrambled out of bed. I gasped when I saw it was Christmas. "Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all and to all an early morning," I yelled and grabbed a Santa hat and ran out of the room.

I ran downstairs and started waking everyone up. When I opened up Sirius's bedroom door, he just slammed it back in my face and locked the room. I smirked and decided to be annoying again.

"I know a song that never ends, I know a song that never ends, and this is how it goes," I started singing and making a beat on the door with my hands.

"Enough, I'm getting ready," Sirius yelled as he opened his door and he was wearing silky red boxers.

"Nice," I said and whistled. Sirius looked torn between smirking and yelling at me.

The twins quickly grabbed me away from Sirius. I laughed and hugged them before running to the living room to see the tree. It was covered with ornaments, normal and magical ones.

"So pretty," I said as I looked at the shiny tinsel. Fred sat down beside me and George sat behind me. I smiled and jumped in Fred's lap.

"Someone likes Christmas," George said as he ran one of his hands up and down my arm. I poked his nose and then whistled when I saw Shea and Bill walking down the stairs with their hands entwined. Their hair was messed up and I smirked.

"Oh soul mate, I'm loving that sex hair," I yelled and Shea growled at me. Obviously, she's not happy that I woke her up early with my yelling and running through the house. Severus apparated into the room and I smiled. I jumped out of Fred's lap and hugged Severus.

"Merry Christmas Sev," I said and he gave my head a few pats.

"Merry Christmas Tiffani," Severus said and I made him sit on the couch as I ran upstairs to grab some presents. I had to dig around in the bed covers before I found Voldemort. He hissed at me and went to bite me, but I threatened to bite him back.

"Presents time," I yelled happily as I came downstairs. Some people winced at the early hours.

I happily handed people their presents and the twins frowned when they did not get a present. I sighed, hugged them, and promised that they get their gift later. They brightened up after hearing that.

Remus thought my gift was hilarious. Severus was actually surprised by my gift, but he liked getting Voldemort as a pet nonetheless. Before I gave Voldemort to Severus, I let him get a present. I secretly slid him behind Harry and Voldemort gave the golden boy a large bite on the butt. I promise you Harry jumped three feet off the ground. It was priceless. Voldemort was very pleased as he slithered over to Severus. Severus also looked very happy.

"Did you do that Tiffani?" Harry yelled when Ginny told him he had snake bites in his butt. I showed him that my fangs were much larger and he flinched.

"No I didn't. Do you want me to?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"No thanks," Harry said before everyone else gave out their presents.

I loved all of my presents, but I didn't really like Severus's present. He laughed at my present of a dog collar and dog treats, but then he growled at me and turned into a dog when he saw that the dog tag said fluffy.

"I'm not fluffy," he yelled before changing into his animagus form and chasing me around the house. I yelled when he grabbed the back of my pants and underwear and pulled them down a bit.

"Don't look Remus, it's a full moon," I yelled as I tried to get Sirius to let go of my pants and underwear without letting him pull the rest of them the way down.

"Hey I look like that little girl on one of those suntan bottles," I said and Shea laughed.

"You so do," she said and busted out laughing as Bill held her in his arms. He was wearing her presents and he looked like the happiest man in the world. I bet if I gave him a box of moose tracks ice cream. That stuff is heavenly.

I made sure to give everybody else a hug after I freed my pants from Sirius's grip. He's just lucky that I didn't write Princess Sophia on his dog tag.

Oh no one knows what Shea and I got for Christmas. Well Shea got a beautiful locket with a magical picture of she and Bill in the park on their first date inside the locket. She also got a cute scarf from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Remus gave Shea a book that she was very tempted to read but I would not let her. She hit me for that too.

My present for Shea was quite entertaining. I ran upstairs, took off my clothes, and put on a bathing suit before putting on a trench coat I found in the closet. I ran downstairs and stood in front of Shea.

"Soul mate I love you so much that you deserve this," I winked at her before opening my trench coat and yelling, "I flash you."

"Oh my god," Shea yelled and covered her eyes. I laughed when I saw everyone's shocked faces. Bill was laughing his butt off because he was the only one to realize I had on a bathing suit. I took off my trench coat and winked at everyone before jumping into George's lap and pulling Fred close to me to snuggle for warmth. They were very happy seeing me in a bathing suit.

"I can't believe you did that," Shea said.

I shrugged and said, "Well I could have down here in nothing but whip cream and chocolate sauce. Which would you prefer?" I smirked at Shea's yell of neither and I laughed.

"We prefer the whip cream and chocolate sauce," the twins whispered and I blushed.

I just poked their noses before recalling what all I got for a present. Shea got me some black fuzzy handcuffs. I'm excited about those. Mrs. Weasley made me a cool beanie with a little yarn ball at the top. Bill just gave me a hug. Severus gave me a special pen that was filled with a potion, which allowed me to write or draw anything on my skin and the ink in the pen will never end. The ink sinks into the skin and creates a tattoo that will not wash it off until I want it to. Remus gave me a wolf stuffed animal and it was so cute.

Overall, it was a great Christmas, but I still have not gotten my present from the twins yet. They told me that if they had to wait then so did I.

Later that evening, I ran up to Shea's bedroom and dug through my sock drawer. Nobody thinks to look for anything in a sock drawer and that is where I keep all my treasures. I grabbed two small boxes and ran to the twins' room. I made sure to put on my comfortable pajamas first.

They were already in the room waiting for me on the bed. They were hiding a big box behind their back. I slowly entered the room with a smile on my face as I closed the door and hid the boxes behind my back.

"Merry Christmas Tiffani," the twins chorused together as they held the big white box in front of them.

"Merry Christmas Fred, George," I said as I sat down on the bed and handed them their boxes.

They refused to open their gifts first and I opened the box. All of the white rose petals in the box a little confused me. There was one red rose petal in the center of the white petals. I gently reached out and touched the red petal. I gasped as the petals turned into butterflies.

The butterflies flew around me, I smiled as the red one landed on my hand, and the white butterflies ushered me to stand up. I gave the twins a happy look as I stood up. I laughed at the tickling sensation of the butterflies around me. I gasped in surprise though when the butterflies surrounded me in a circle and I could not see out and no one could see me. my clothes disappeared and the red butterfly landed in my hair right above my right ear.

The other butterflies landed against my body and I gasped again when the butterflies were no more, instead I was wearing a white dress that was of silk. I looked at the twins as I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"You're beautiful Tiffani," they both said and I quickly pulled them into sweet kisses.

"Thank you both, so much," I whispered as I rested in their arms after admiring the dress for a bit. The dress went to feet with a slit to the upper thigh on the left side. It was strapless with an open back that had ribbons crisscrossing the back to keep the dress on me.

"So what do these rings do?" George asked as he and Fred looked at the serpent rings I had made for them. They looked exactly like ebony snakes with jade eyes.

"These are rings that connect you to me. When you wear these I will know where you are and if you are in any danger then I can appear where you are. Also if you wear those then you can talk with me telepathically," I said, the twins smiled, and now it was their turn to give me kisses in gratitude.

"Best Christmas ever," I thought and the twins smiled and cuddled close to me as they wore their rings.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

Christmas passed quickly, but I would not change anything that happened. Shea and Bill had to share a kiss under the mistletoe. Sirius's underwear was all turned pink because of my "accidental leaving a pink sock in his white boxers". I ended up being left outside for four hours one night when I finally ticked off Sirius enough to make him crack. The twins rescued me later though.

Later in the break, I was hiding in the closet so Remus would not find me. if you are wondering why I'm hiding from my favorite werewolf, well I "accidentally" put a bright red collar around his neck with a dog tag that said fluffy. To say the least, he is pissed at me right now. I sighed as I thought of how many people I've been intentionally driving crazy over the break. I miss getting to bother the funny poltergeist of Hogwarts.

"Remus we've got a closet case," Sirius yelled as he flung open the closet door. I yelped and dove out of the closet and evaded Sirius. However, my attempt t escaping was foiled when Remus grabbed me when I ran into the hall.

"I didn't know you were that way Tiffani. Oh the twins will be so sad," Remus teased and I paled.

"You guys are so cruel. George, Fred, come save me from these big perverts. They're trying to make me do naughty things with my mouth and my fingers and I don't want to do this. Please save me," I yelled and Sirius and Remus gave me shocked looks as two pairs of feet sounded running up the stairs.

"Tiffani," Fred yelled.

"Let her go," George yelled as the twins stood in front of Remus with a glare.

I let a small smirk appear to Sirius and Remus before letting a tear and a frown appear on my face. "Guys help," I said as I struggled in Remus's arms.

Fred quickly scooped me out of Remus's arms and George started griping at Sirius and Remus not to touch me again. I smirked and hid the smirk in Fred's chest as my body shook with held in laughter, which Fred mistook for fear.

"We didn't do anything. She's the one who has been terrorizing everyone," Sirius yelled.

"She doesn't terrorize anyone. She's fun," Fred yelled as he held me tighter.

"She put a bloody collar on me," Remus growled out and I gave him a big smile when I heard him growl. Part of his inner wolf was showing and it was awesome.

"Do it again," I said as I pointed at Remus. He gave me a confused look and I said, "Growl again and you'll get a dog biscuit." Remus growled angrily and I clapped happily.

Sirius and Remus glared at me and I jumped out of the twins' arms and ran down the stairs. "Can't catch me," I yelled and then cursed, as Remus appeared right in front of me.

"Oh boys did you two know that Tiffani is a closet case," Remus said with a smirk of victory at me.

The twins paused at the top of the stairs and busted out laughing. "No she's not," they said together.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked and the twins smirked and winked at me.

"She only fancies men and we know this for a fact," Fred said and George walked down the stairs and pulled me into a kiss.

I melted in the kiss even though I wanted to smack Remus or maybe put outside in a doghouse somewhere.

"Tiffani what did I tell you about PDA? Quit it," Shea yelled as she entered the living room.

I pulled away from the kiss and ran over to Shea. "So where were you last night? You weren't in your room. I checked your room last night and you weren't there. I think you went to Bill's place. Did you children have fun? Oh did you try that thing I told you to try?" I questioned Shea quickly and she started blushing profusely.

"That's it, I love you, but I'm killing you," Shea said and yelled the last part. I screamed and ran out of the house, which I might add I'm just in my pajamas.

"No, I'm too young and crazy to die. The world needs crazy people. Don't hurt the world by killing me. You're not supposed to hurt the world," I yelled at Shea as I ran down the street with her following after me with a stapler. Where she found the stapler is a mystery to me.

"You're so dead," Shea yelled.

"Well I had a fun life while it lasted, but there is just one thing I want to say before I go to the other world. I wonder if Bill is hiding your underwear in his pocket," I yelled as I ran into a park.

"Nothing happened," Shea yelled as she threw the stapler at me and pulled another one from her back.

I screamed with laughter while dodging the stapler.

Hours later, I was nursing a cold press to my right hip. "That hurt Shea," I yelled as Fred lightly touched the bruise.

George pressed a kiss to my forehead and Fred whispered soothing words in my ear. I glared at Shea and she just smirked at me. Bill entered the house with a very happy spring in his step and I glowered at Shea. I looked over at Bill as he sat down by Shea and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I looked closer to Bill's coat and gasped when I saw some cute pattern on a piece of fabric. "That's Shea's underwear," I thought. How I know what my friend's underwear looks like is because I helped her pick out some a while back.

I growled at Shea and threw a book at her. "I knew he kept your underwear. Dude you better have used protection or else you can say bye bye to your other brain," I yelled at Shea and then at Bill. I hissed as I stood up and walked away from Bill's shocked face and Shea's blushing face.

The pain in my hip was annoying. It was not painful. Pain has never really bothered me. I'm the type of girl that gets hurt and laughs, weird, but true.

I sighed as I went outside and I smiled when the twins joined me. "We're dropping out of school," they said at the same time.

I smiled at them and patted the spots beside me so they would sit down. "Why? What do you want to do?" I asked even though I already knew.

"You're not going to tell us to stay in school?" Fred asked surprised and I shook my head.

"It's your choice what you do with your lives. Anyways, what do you want to do when you quit school?" I said with a smile as I kissed their cheeks.

"We want to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley," George said and I hugged both of them.

"That is a brilliant idea," I said and they smiled and hugged me. we kept hugging until Shea appeared outside and motioned for me to come inside. I got out of the twins' tight hold and headed inside.

Shea led me upstairs and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want everyone to know. I really like Bill and well you know, so I didn't want you to get mad at me. Instead I got mad at you, sorry. Can you forgive me?" Shea said quickly. I made her explain again slower and I hugged her.

"Of course I can forgive my best friend. However, the next time you hit me with a stapler it means war and I use pointier objects than a stapler does. I go get the cleaver. Now let's go have a talk with that boyfriend of yours. I want to make sure he knows to be a good boy and listen to you," I said and started heading downstairs with Shea to Bill.

Two hours later, I was smirking happily while Shea was blushing and giving me a small glare. Bill looked ready to pee in his pants with fear of me. I gave him a pat on the head before walking to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. "I love my life," I said and laughed as I heard Shea trying to comfort Bill.

"Poor Bill," I heard Ron mutter and I started rolling on the floor laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

The next day, we were at the station to go back to Hogwarts. I wanted to stay with the twins because they were staying to go ahead and start working on their shop. Harry had given them some money to buy the shop. The twins had already dropped out of school.

I pouted and did not want to let them go as they kissed me good bye at the train station. Shea and Bill shared a kiss and I made sure to cough, "PDA" under my breath before jumping on the train.

I waved goodbye to everyone and blew kisses to George and Fred. I barked at Remus and Sirius, which made them glare at me. Sirius had actually put a collar and leash on me one day. The twins saved me but kept the collar and leash on me. I bit them for doing that though.

"Bye Tiffani, we love you," the twins yelled and my eyes widened as I stuck my head out the train window. I was shocked, they just told me they loved me.

"You two can't just tell me that when I'm going to leave and not see you for a while, that's mean," I yelled even though I was very happy that they told me they loved me.

Fred smirked and George winked. "It'll just make you want to see us more," Fred said.

"Well how do you feel about us?" George yelled.

"I love you too, I love both of you goofballs," I yelled with a big smile. They smiled and blew me air kisses as the train started chugging away. Shea smirked at me as I sat back in the compartment. I no longer looked like a dog sticking its head out the window of the car.

"They finally said it," she said and I blushed and nodded. It was weird for me to hear those words out of a guy's mouth.

"I was afraid they were never going to do it. They told me that they loved you. They were just afraid that you didn't feel the same," Shea said and I sighed and smiled very big.

"Well I'm very happy right now. I think I could start purring like a kitty and be nice to Sirius for once," I said with a dreamy look as I wished I was with the twins.

Shea gasped and said, "You being nice to Sirius would be the sign saying that the Apocalypse is coming." I laughed and hugged Shea.

"You're right," I said and we both cracked up laughing. Ron, Harry, and Hermione soon joined us in the compartment. I waved at Harry and for once, I could tell his ego was lowered, finally. I smiled and then gasped as I remembered something.

"Oh no, I never got to play with Lucius's hair. I must see Draco, now, tootles," I yelled before running out of the compartment. I did not hear Shea sigh, but I sensed it with my snake senses. I would say spider senses, but I'm not Spiderman and I do not like spiders.

"Draco, oh Mr. Lightbulb head, shiny head boy where are you?" I yelled as I ran down the train to different compartments.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco yelled as he stuck his head out of one of the compartments. I smirked and grabbed his head and started braiding his hair.

"I never got to meet your father and play with his hair. Why didn't he come visit me? I wanted to make him pretty with bows," I said with a pout as I tied a cute little green bow in Draco's hair.

Draco growled and I hissed at him. "Sit still," I hissed as I put my fangs close to his neck. He slowly nodded and went still. I smirked and finished playing with his hair. I decided to give him pigtails with little green bows wrapped around the hair bows. I must say that Draco looked fabulous. I'm a master at doing hair, not really.

Draco sighed as I finally let him go and I made sure he did not mess up his cute hairstyle. He was blushing like a tomato and it was awesome. I wish I had my digital camera. I know many girls out there in the world will pay a lot for those pictures on eBay.

I patted Draco's head before running back to my compartment. I saw Neville and Luna taking up my spot that I had stretched out in and I hissed at Shea. "Why didn't you save my seat?" I asked with a frown.

"I was in the bathroom when they came in. Sorry," Shea said and I sighed. I frowned and walked over to Hermione and sat on her lap and started playing with her hair.

"Tiffani what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she moved her book she was reading.

"I'm finding the secrets to life in your hair, wow fascinating purple shampoo is good for nail polish," I muttered insanely.

Hermione gave me a scared look and I smiled. "I've heard that before," Luna said and I smiled at her.

"You are awesome," I said to Luna and I saw a small blush and happy twinkle appear in Luna's eyes.

"Alright Tiffani, calm down," Shea said and I clawed at the air.

"Never," I said and blew her an air kiss before sitting in Luna's lap. Luna was a little surprised, but she did not move me. I smirked as I took off a shoe and put it on Shea's leg.

"Get it off, ewe, Tiffani, get it off," Shea yelled because she hates, despises, and once again hates feet. I laughed and brought my foot up close to her face.

She hit my leg away from her and I laughed as she started shaking and kept repeating ewe. "You're evil," she whispered as she glared at my feet.

I smiled and said, "I thought I was demented."

"You're that too," Shea muttered as she scooted farther away from me.

"Yay," I said and hugged Luna. Luna laughed and she started letting me read her father's magazine. It was very interesting. I learned many things from that magazine.

A few hours later, we arrived back at the big castle known as Hogwarts. I ran into the great hall before everybody and jumped onto the staff table. Dumbledore just gave me a curious look and Severus sighed.

"How is Mr. V doing Sev?" I asked and I saw Voldemort slither out of Severus's sleeve.

"Hey Voldie Woldie," I hissed in Parseltongue and waved to Voldemort.

"Hello Snake goddess," Voldemort hissed before resting on the table.

"He's fine," Sev said and I smiled.

"Get down from there Ms. Tiffani," McGonagall said as she sat at the staff table. I shook my head and stood up on the table. I yelled for everyone to shut up and everyone looked at me. I waved and then pulled out a boom box I was hiding.

"Hello again everyone, I've missed you all so much, well not really but that's ok. I'm sure no one missed my crazy self anyways. Alright well I say that we should all have some fun tonight before we start classes. Hopefully I won't blow anything up in potions, even though that is amusing. Sorry Sev, alright well let's get this party started. Oh and if I don't see you up and dancing or at least smiling then beware the wrath of my bonker," I yelled the last part and pulled out a foam hammer.

I laughed as I turned on some dance music and techno music as loud as the boom box would go.

"Party," I yelled and bonked Dumblybear on the head before jumping off the table.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I really wish I did lol. I only own Tiffani.

Story start

I pouted as I sat in Sev's room chained to a chair. McGonagall was furious with me for starting a big party in the Great Hall. Dumblybear was going to let me get away without being in trouble, but McGonagall brought me here before Dumblybear could save me. Sev did not help either. In fact, he is sitting at his desk smirking at my pouting form. Voldie Woldie is slithering on my arm while I try to get out of the chair.

"This is not cool," I said in Parseltongue to Voldemort.

"Oh I find it amusing," Voldemort hissed and I glared at him and he quickly slithered over to Sev.

"Please Sev untie me, I'll give you a hug," I said with a puppy dog pout.

"If I untie you then McGonagall will put me in your spot," Sev said and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll improvise," I said and snapped my fingers. I smiled when my chair started floating into the air. I used my powers to open the door and float out of the room. Voldemort was laughing his head off and Sev was shouting for me to come back. I laughed and flew through the halls.

I made funny faces at people as I flew over their heads. Ron shouted at me when I flew by and snapped my fingers, which made his pants fall. I laughed when I saw lion boxers on his pale legs. "You can thank me later Hermione," I yelled before flying to McGonagall's classroom.

She glared at me when I flew into her room. I sighed and made my chains turn into snakes as I sat in the flying chair. "Alright, what is your problem with me?" I asked McGonagall with my arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about now get out," McGonagall said as my snakes slithered around a few desks.

I hissed and my snakes quickly got on top of McGonagall's desk and stared at her. "I'll ask again, what is your problem with me? Do I annoy you? Do I make you mad? What's the issue here?" I asked as I showed my fangs a bit in my temper. I hate when people dislike me and do not have a reason for it. It annoys me.

McGonagall scooted back from her desk and then sighed and looked up at me. "Young ladies should not act like you do. Girls should behave and listen to the rules not act like some hoodlum. Maybe some lessons from Hermione will help you learn to act like a lady," McGonagall said.

My mouth dropped and I busted out laughing. "Oh so I'm a hoodlum now. I've never been called that name before. I need to add it to my list. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'll act like a lady when I chose to. Also I'm not Hermione and no lessons will ever help me change, and I don't want to change. The last person that tried to change me ended up in a straightjacket and they swore they could see little purple bunnies chasing them. I miss Bobo, anyways, I'll act how I like and you can just get over your whole girls need to be calm and quiet. Screw that, I'll be as loud as I please, weeeee," I said and yelled the last part as I flew out of the class room.

I smiled when I heard McGonagall scream when the snakes hissed at her and then disappeared.

"That is a very interesting form of transportation," Dumblybear said as he appeared in the hallway.

"Thanks, it's fun too," I said and I let Dumblybear fly around in the chair while I ran around looking for Shea.

I smirked when I saw Bill with Shea outside at the gates of Hogwarts. My eyes widened happily though when I saw the twins. "Lovers," I yelled and ran outside and tackled George and Fred.

"Oof," they yelled as we all fell to the ground.

Shea sighed and said, "Tiffani killing your boyfriends is not nice."

"I didn't kill them, did I? Oh no, they're hurt. I must do CPR," I said and proceeded to give each of them a kiss. I smiled happily when they sat up and hugged me.

"They live," I said and stuck my tongue out at Shea.

"Um Shea, can we speak privately now?" Bill whispered loud enough that I heard too. I frowned and then I saw him fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Is he about to propose?" I thought as Shea and Bill started walking away. "We must be good ninjas and follow and spy," I whispered to the twins and they nodded. We stealthily followed Shea and Bill.

Shea gave Bill a confused look as she stood by the black lake with Bill standing in front of her. "What do we need to talk about?" Shea asked fearing that Bill might be breaking up with her.

"I know this may soon way too soon, but I've loved all of the time we've spent together. It's so much fun to be around you. It would be too hard to be without you. I've been going crazy thinking about this for a month. Shea, will you marry me?" Bill asked as he knelt down on one knee and held out a ring box in his hand.

Shea gasped and I did too, but Fred covered my mouth before it was heard. The twins made sure our hiding place was not discovered as we hid in a tree. Shea placed a hand over her mouth in shock as she looked at Bill's twinkling eyes and the beautiful ring.

"Yes, yes, Bill yes I'll marry you," Shea said and Bill pulled her into a loving hug and passionate kiss.

"Yay I get to be a bridesmaid," I cheered after Shea and Bill's kiss. I did not want to ruin the kiss.

Shea looked up at the tree as I jumped down and hugged Shea after Bill put the ring on her finger. "I'm so happy for you two," I cheered and then hugged Bill before running to the castle to tell everyone the good news.

The twins climbed out of the tree and congratulated Shea and Bill before following me. Shea blushed and smiled at the ring and then at Bill. "I hope you don't mind dealing with my best friend the rest of our life together," Shea said and Bill pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"We can just get some duct tape, rope, and lock her in the closet," Bill teased and Shea busted out laughing.

"Sounds like a plan," Shea said before kissing back.

Months later, it was the wedding day. I was helping fix Shea's hair while Hermione was zipping up the back of my dress. Shea looked beautiful with her white gown and a white rose in her hair. I made her do that, but it looks so cute on her. I helped with her makeup and gave a natural look with a hint of pink to make her look like a blushing bride.

The color theme of the wedding was yellow and white. It looked very pretty out in the beautiful field surrounded by a lake and a pretty mountain. Bill had suggested the place and Shea fell in love with it at first sight.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and I gave Shea a hug before walking down the white carpet to our spots. I smiled, as I stood at the spot closest to where Shea would be, because she made me her maid of honor. I'm so happy. I smile and wave at the twins and they give me very happy smiles before the wedding procession started. I looked over at Bill and saw his happy expression as he watched the love of his life, Shea, walk down the aisle towards him with Dumbledore giving her away. I thought it was fitting for Dumbledore to take the role as Shea's father at the wedding.

Shea blushed but smiled happily when she stood by Bill. The preacher gave the two of them a small smile as Mrs. Weasley started crying in the audience. Mr. Weasley hugged his wife and quieted her a bit, as Shea and Bill started exchanging vows.

Hermione had a few tears running down her cheeks and I had a happy smile on my face. "They're perfect together," I thought as I quickly wiped away a small tear. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry," I thought before paying attention to Shea and Bill. "I do," Shea said and Bill happily kissed her when the preacher said he could. I cheered and hugged Luna as Shea returned Bill's kiss, even though her cheeks were bright red because she was kissing in front of many people.

"I'm going to have godchildren," I sniffed as I met the twins at the reception. They chuckled and each gave me a sweet kiss before wiping away my happy tears. The twins looked like they wanted to say something important, but they did not say it.

"You're so silly," they whispered and I chuckled.

"I know," I said and gave them a kiss before running over to the group of circles waiting to catch the bouquet.

"Ready girls?" Shea yelled as she peaked over her shoulder at us.

"Yes," we all yelled and Shea laughed before turning her back to us and throwing the bouquet up in the air. I smiled as I jumped up and caught the bouquet. "I love being tall," I thought.

Shea turned around and looked over at us and I smiled as I held the yellow bouquet. "Yay my soul mate is getting married next," Shea yelled and hugged me. I smiled and then gave the twins a shy smile. I was afraid they would be ready to run away, but both of them looked happier than I could ever imagine.

"Go to them," Shea whispered in my ear and gave me a little push towards the twins.

"Congratulations Tiffani," they both said when I reached them with a shy look in my eyes.

"Thanks," I said and gently traced one of the flower petals.

"Want to know a secret?" Fred whispered and I looked up and saw a deep and pure emotion swirling in Fred and George's eyes.

"We love you Tiffani," the twins said together and I knew they meant it. No one has that much emotion in their eyes and expressions if they did not mean what they were saying. I gasped and I almost dropped the bouquet. I felt a few more tears slide down my face as I hugged them.

"I love you too. I love you two so much," I said and they held me close and tenderly. They smiled as they held me.

"So it seems you're going to be getting married next," George pointed out after I stopped my few tears. I looked up at them and then down at the bouquet.

"Well it does look that way, but no one has proposed to me yet. Hmmmmm what shall I do?" I said and started looking around the room and went to step away from the twins.

"Hey," they cried and grabbed me again. I laughed as they gave me serious looks. "The only people in this room you are going to marry is us," Fred whispered and George pulled out a beautiful ring with two stones that looked the same but had a different design etched into each jewel.

I gasped and they slipped it onto my finger after I said, "Of course I'll marry you two, and you two only." They smiled and gave me kisses as Shea ran over to the microphone at the DJ booth.

"Let's have a round of applause for my crazy best friend and the loves of her life. She'll be getting hitched next," Shea said and I laughed happily as I dragged the twins out to the dance floor. Shea and Bill were dancing beside us and I shared a large smile with Shea.

"Thank you green vortex," we whispered at the same time before busting out laughing and dancing the night away.

Shea and Bill left an hour early from the reception to get a head start on their honeymoon, those naughty, naughty children.

A few months later, it was my own wedding and I was basically tied to my chair in front of a vanity as Shea and Hermione worked on my hair and makeup. I was already in my dress and some small heels. If I wore high heels then I would be taller than the twins would and that would just be weird looking to me.

Hermione made my hair wavy with a spell and Shea clipped the top part of it back and let it hang. She placed a few small red roses in the clipped part of my hair and I thanked her as Hermione placed a light natural hint of red to my lips. My crimson eyes flashed back at me and I felt like crying I was so happy.

Shea ushered all of the other girls out of the dressing room and pulled me into a big hug. "Tiffani you look beautiful," Shea said as I hugged her back. I felt her shake a bit and I smiled gently, pulled back a bit, and wiped away a tear.

"Hey now, no crying yet, you can cry after you've reached your spot beside me up there by the twins. I'm a little nervous. My legs are shaking," I said and Shea laughed a little bit.

"You'll be fine. Those two guys are lucky to get you. Now then, let's go before they think I stole you away," Shea said and I laughed as she helped me with my veil. I smiled as I walked out of the dressing room. The bridesmaids stepped towards their spots and smiled at everyone. I smiled and took a deep breath and slowly let it out as the wedding procession started.

Severus smiled at me and we entwined arms as he walked me down the aisle. Pure happiness and love was shining from the twins' eyes as they watched me walk towards them. Severus kissed my forehead before handing me over to the twins. I held one of their hands and smiled at them.

It all seemed so surreal as I exchanged vows with the twins. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would be here today. I never thought that I would actually find a man, or in this case two men, that loved me for me and wanted to spend the rest of their life with me.

I smiled as I said, "I do," and the twins slipped the ring with two jewels on it. it was different from my engagement ring. This ring was two diamonds. One had a magical white wing representing the twins' sweet and kind personalities, and the other diamond had a magical black wing in it, which represented the twins' mischievousness.

I smiled and slipped their wedding bands on their fingers. I heard Shea crying behind me and I even saw a few tears slide down Severus's cheeks and Voldemort's.

"I love you," I said to the twins as they raised my veil.

They smiled and the preacher said, "You may now kiss your bride." Fred and George each gave me a kiss on the cheek before kissing my lips. It was magical. Love is the real magic in this world. Love conquers all.

"I love you Tiffani," Fred and George whispered at the same time and I smiled and happily walked down the row with my new husbands and the loves of my life. I shared my first dance as a married woman with Fred and George. A soft melody brought me to tears of happiness. The twins smiled and wiped away my tears.

After the song, Shea walked over to the DJ booth and put on an awesome techno song that we both loved. She smirked as she pulled me away from the twins and we danced and partied the night away.

The honeymoon was a blast, and I'm not giving any details. Bill and Shea were living happily together at his house and Shea got a job running a cute and well-known bookstore in Diagon Alley. I was living with the twins upstairs from their joke shop and I worked as a local dance teacher for the magical children in Diagon Alley. I could not ask for more, because life is perfect for both my best friend and me. We both never expected anything this wonderful to happen to us, but we are loving every second of our lives now. Happiness is all we know now in our lives, which is amazing. We both fell madly in love and it is all thanks to that fun green vortex.


End file.
